


Little Red

by MythicalMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Little Red Alec, M/M, Malec, Red Riding Hood Elements, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Werewolf Alec, Werewolf Hunter Magnus, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMalec/pseuds/MythicalMalec
Summary: In the little town of Idris there lives a boy 19 years of age. His name is Alexander lightwood. He is also known as Little Red and has a secret no one knows except for the people he is closest too. One day a wolf attack happens on the town and Mayor Victor Aldertree calls in the nearest wolf hunter to come and take care of the problem and his name is Magnus Bane.(This story is based of Little Red Ridding Hood and the movie Red Ridding hood but with my twist on it. Hope you enjoy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a story like this and I think I'll really have fun writing it.  
> I will update this story weekly along with my other stories.

Curfew was a rule, a law for the people of Idris. Curfew is set at 8pm and If anyone stays out past curfew (after 8) then there will be serious consequences. The curfew as the mayor had once said was there for their safety. Curfew became a law when the very first attack had happened. It was February 23, 1890 and that's when there was a blood bath in the middle of town square. They called it the day of the wolves. It was 9 pm and people were in town square celebrating a new birth of a baby. Idris is a very small town located by the woods and when someone was born they would celebrate. No one saw it coming. That night four very large wolves came into town and the tore people limb from limb. There were survivors but there were still many people dead.

The survivors thought about moving but where would they go? Idris was their home and it was the only place that worked for them. After that night the wolves would come back every full moon. So the people would leave out pigs and sheep for the wolves to eat instead of their own people and it worked. It kept people safe. They did how ever set the curfew so the wolves didn't attack them instead of the animals. There were some people however who knew the truth about the wolves but didn't tell a single soul knowing it would make them sound crazy.

It was now present day, a full moon and an hour past curfew. Alec was asleep in his bed when he heard the banging on his door. He lived alone which was a hard process getting a house to himself a year ago when he turned 18. His mother begged him to stay home but Alec wanted to be independent so he moved out. As Alec made his way to the door he looked at the clock sitting over the fire place. It was 9pm so who could possibly be at his door. When he opened it his heart dropped. His sister was standing there with tears rolling down her face and blood on her hands. Alec looked at her sister and then past her. The whole town were standing out with torches in the middle of town square. People were panicking from what Alec could tell. In the middle of town square there was a stage. On top of the stage stood their mayor trying to calm the citizens down. 

"Isabelle...What's going on?" Alec asked as he reached over and grabbed his red cloak his sister had made for him. He tied it around his neck and placed the hood over his head.  
"Alec...it's dad." Isabelle said before running off. Alec immediately stepped outside and closed his door before running after his sister.  
Isabelle led Alec into the middle of town square and that's when he saw him. Their father was being lifted up onto a stretcher. Roberts shirt was torn from deep scratches on his chest and his right leg....it was gone, torn off by the animal that scratched him. Alec ran and when he got to his father he grabbed his hand.  
"Dad." Alec choked out. 

Robert opened his eyes and squeezed his sons hand. "It's alright son. They're going to fix me up. I need you to be strong Alexander. For your mother and sister and little brother. Do you understand?" Robert asked in pain.  
"I understand father." Alec said as a tear ran down his face.   
Alec and his father didn't have a great relationship. His father hated that he was gay from the moment Alec had came out to his parents when he was 16. Robert treated Alec differently then the rest of his siblings. But still they were family and all though he hated Alec being gay...he could never hate his son even if it seemed like he did.  
Robert then was carried away to their towns hospital.

"I don't understand...why has this happened? Why now? They haven't attacked in years!" Alec said running a hand through his hair.  
Just then Jace his best friend along with his girl friend Clary and her best friend also Isabelle's boyfriend Simon ran over. Jace grabbed Alec and pulled him into a hug.  
"I can't believe this happened. Are you alright?" Jace asked both Isabelle and Alec pulling away from Alec and hugging Isabelle.  
"I'm fine. I'm just shocked. Our father is going to be fine." Isabelle said and Alec nodded.  
"What's changed? Why has there been an attack and what was father even doing out here?" Alec asked  
"It wasn't you Alec...was it?" Simon asked. 

The only people who knew Alec's secret was Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon. Alec was a werewolf. When Alec was 14 years old he had heard something late at night so he snuck out and went to go check it out. He had always been told that he had to protect their family and that's what he was planning to do. As Alec walked away from the house he went deeper into the woods and that's when it happened. A wolf, bigger than a normal wolf had knocked him over and scratched his arm. And then it talked to him. The wolf's mouth didn't move but yet it still managed to speak. The voice was rough and non human like either so Alec had no way to tell who it was.  
"Alexander...you'll soon be like me and then we can be together forever. Not yet though. I have to wait until you are ready. See you soon handsome."   
The next second the wolf had ran off and was gone.

Alec had ran home and into Isabelle's room. He woke her up and told her everything that had happened. His sister was 12 at the time but she was still very smart and very mature for her age. Isabelle knew that Alec didn't go to their parents because telling them would only get him locked up and would be told he was insane for coming up with such a story. He was surprised that his sister even believed him. His sister then helped clean up the scratch and bandage it up. The next full moon was when his first transformation happened. He was in his room and Isabelle decided that she wanted to spend the night in his room. Alec had his window opened and the minute the moon light had touched his skin...he started to transform. It was painful but he knew he had to not yell in pain because his parents would wake up. His sister had helped him through it and that night he spent the night as a wolf and in the morning he had turned back into his human self. 

A few months later after doing research Isabelle had read about a certain material that could keep a werewolf from transforming. She went to the crafts shop and luckily they had the material and the only color they had was red. She bought a ton of it and stayed up all night making it into a cloak. The next morning she gave it to her brother. She had no idea if it would work or not so they had to wait until the next full moon. So when the time came Alec had put it on and when Alec stepped into the moon light that came from the window he didn't transform at all and the cloak had worked. Alec had thanked Isabelle for making it at least a hundred times and asked her to take him to the shop in the morning. When they got to the shop the next day the material was gone and the owner had told them that he didn't real having any type of material like that.

When Simon had asked if it was Alec everyone turned on Simon asking him how he could say such a thing.  
"It's alright. You know how Simon is....he just likes to be sure." Alec said to the group.  
"Exactly. You know I would never really accuse you of doing something like that right Alec?" Simon asked  
Before he could answer they heard their mayor start to speak on stage and into a microphone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

As soon as Aldertree started to speak the whole village went quiet. "Tonight we experienced a tragedy. Luckily there were no deaths and only one person got hurt. It could of been worse. Robert Lightwood was the victim of this attack and he is now going into surgery. My condolences go out to his family." Victor said and out of the corner of Alec's eye he caught movement. He turned his head to the left and saw his mother holding Max's hand walking their way. When she reached them she gave both her kids a hug. She then turned to face the Mayor.

"How did this happen?" A voice yelled out from the crowd.  
"To be honest. I'm not sure. We've done everything we usually do every full moon.We set out our finest pigs and sheep and still it went after one of us." Victor replied  
"Did it even go after the animals?" Another voice yelled out.  
Victor nodded. "It did yes. This is why I called the wolf hunter. I know you all have heard of his and his achievements. He will be here along with some other guests in the morning. Until then I want everyone to go back into their houses and stay inside. The wolf is no longer here and if we some how missed it we don't want anyone else getting hurt!"  
Victor was about to step off the stage when someone else from the crowd yelled something.  
"Wait! I've been told there was something by the dead pigs and sheep. What was it?"

Alec looked at his friends and his family. This was weird. Never has there been something left behind. As he looked up at Victor he could tell he was nervous and scared.  
"On a tree near the area was the Letter A written in either the sheeps or pigs blood. It's obviously was done by a human. No wolf could of done that so myself and a few of my finest police men are going to go door to door to ask questions. Now...if that is all, it is past curfew and I suggest everyone head home immediately. Do not go to bed until we stop by."  
And with that Victor got off the stage and everyone started to head back home. Alec pulled up his hood even more. His skin was tingling from the moon light but he knew he was safe wearing the cloak because having it on meant no transformation.

Alec and his friends arranged to meet up at the exact spot there are at now in the morning. They all wanted to see the wolf hunter arrive because no one has ever seen him in person before. They've heard many stories about him but seeing him was going to be completely different. He then said good bye to them and then turned to talk to his mother.  
"Mother, do you think you, max, and Isabelle could spend the night at my house? It would make me feel way better and my house is way closer to everyone else where as your house is near the woods." Alec said   
Isabelle smiled with joy. She always loved staying with Alec.  
"Can we mom? Please please please." Max said tugging at her hand.  
Maryse smiled and ruffled Max's hair. "Of course. Let's get going." 

 

The four of them made it to Alec's house and after thirty minutes there was a knock at the door. Max was already asleep on Alec's couch.  
Alec slowly made his way to the door still wearing his cloak except this time his hood was down. The moon was on the other side of his house which meant moon light wouldn't be at Alec's door steps. He always wore it when he wasn't alone or when he went out. When he opened the door he saw Aldertree and two other men with him,  
"Mayor." Alec greeted with a nod.  
"Hello Alexander...or is it Little Red?" Aldertree asked with a smirk.  
"It's Alec." Alec said with no expression.  
"Of course. We stopped by your mothers house to see if she was alright and she wasn't there. Do you know where she and your siblings are at?"  
"Yes. They are staying here tonight. I thought it would be safer and I wouldn't worry as much." Alec replied  
"Good idea. Now I must ask...where were you when this attack happened?" Aldertree asked

Isabelle who was in the living and hearing the whole thing marched up to the door.   
"You think Alec wrote that A? Our father was attacked. Why would he do such a thing?"   
"I don't think your brother did anything. It's just a question I must ask everyone."   
Alec sighed. "I was asleep in my bed."  
Aldertree nodded. "I see. And do you know why your father was out past curfew?" He asked both Alec and Isabelle.  
Maryse had chosen that time to step behind her kids.  
"Mr.Aldertree... My kids have no idea what my husband was doing out and neither do I. Last time I checked he was asleep next to me. I don't know what he was doing out there." Maryse said as her voice broke.  
"Okay. Well thank you and I hope Robert gets well soon." Aldertree said and he and the other two men left.

Once Aldertree was gone they decided to get some sleep. Alec let his mom sleep in the guest room and Isabelle in his room. He left the door open so he could keep an eye on max who was still asleep on the couch.  
\-----  
Magnus had just gotten back to his loft after a week from hunting down a werewolf. His right hand man Ragnor had gone with him as well and they were both now sitting on Magnus's couch.  
"I'm sorry to say this Magnus my friend but I'm so glad your girlfriend didn't come with us this time." Ragnor said as he handed Magnus a beer.  
Magnus grabbed the beer and nodded. "Yeah me too. I'm thinking about breaking up with her. I've had it with her shit."  
"Oh thank god. Camille is such a bitch. I mean I can't believe you gave her a second chance after she cheated on you." Ragnor replied  
"I can't believe I did either." Magnus replied rolling his eyes. Suddenly his phone started to ring.  
"Who is it?" Ragnor asked grabbing the tv remote.  
"I have no clue." Magnus said and then answered his phone.  
"Hello this is the magnificent Magnus Bane speaking."  
"Oh good. I'm glad I got the right number. You're the one who hunts down wolves correct?" The voice on the other end said.  
"Yes that would be me. Why?" Magnus asked even though he had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going.

"Well first let me introduce myself. My name is Victor Aldertree...mayor of Idris. And we have a situation I would like you to check out."   
Magnus heard the stories about Idris. The village was known for the wolf attacks and there was a rumor going around it was cursed.  
"No. Nope. No way. I swore to myself that I would never step foot in that village. I've heard the stories and I don't think I'm the right man for you." Magnus replied.  
"Please we need your help. One of my citizens was just attacked. Usually we leave the wolves pigs and sheeps and they don't harm us but for some reason something changed. Look I'll pay you double then what you usually go for."   
Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But I will stay no longer than three weeks. If I can't kill your wolf then I'll leave. Also I would like the money up front. I don't care if I kill it or not. I will try my best however."  
"That is perfectly fine. Can you get here tomorrow?" Victor asked.  
"Yes. Good bye." Magnus said and hung the phone up.

Ragnor muted the tv and looked over at his friend.  
"That didn't sound good. Where did they want you to go?"   
"Idris..." Magnus said with a groan.  
"No Magnus! Call him back and say you can't do it. You and I both know that village is cursed."  
"I know that Ragnor. But i'm not calling him back. I'm going. You can stay here if you want." Magnus said with a sigh.  
"You know I can't let you go on your own. You're stuck with me. Are you going to tell Camille?" Ragnor asked.  
"No way." Magnus replied and reached over to grab the remote. He turned it up as the show switched to Americas Top Model.   
Magnus rested his head on the couch thinking about how tough the next three weeks are going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I will update this story weekly along with my other stories.

It was almost ten in the morning and Alec and his group of friends were now standing where they were the night before. It was a cloudy day and there were a few others outside. There wasn't usually much to do around Idris and if it was a nice day out then town square was usually the hang out. Alec's and Isabelle's mother had left with Max to go grocery shopping for the diner she was going to be cooking at Alec's house tonight. Alec was wearing a black tank top with black jeans and black combat boots. The only color he had on him was his red cloak.

"So do you think it was a real wolf?" Isabelle asked.  
Alec remembered the scratches he saw on his father. And there was no way they were from a normal wolf. They were like the ones when it was the second time Alec had transformed. His wolf part of him took over and he ran into the forest. When he saw a deer he immediately killed it with his claws and the scratches on the deer were the same. Alec didn't remember much of that day but he did remember killing that deer and it was awful. Alec hates hurting any living thing but when it's a full moon and he transforms there are some times where he just can't control his self and the wolf takes over. Most of the time however Alec can control it. 

Even though Alec has the cloak he still sometimes on full moons takes it off and just lets himself turn into a wolf. All though it's very painful it's only for a few minutes. And when he has the cloak on during a full moon he feels the pain of transforming the whole night without actually transforming himself. So it is nice to only feel the pain for a few minutes instead of the whole night. The cloak is a blessing and a curse as Alec likes to call it.

"No way. It's another werewolf for sure. And I think that they are trying to tell someone something. I also think they live here...in Idris." Alec said quietly. If anyone over heard him they would think he was crazy and he would get locked up.  
"I think so too...do you think it's the same werewolf that turned you?" Isabelle asked.  
"I don't know....I have a bad feeling about this though." Alec replied  
"What does the letter A even have to do with anything?" Jace asked  
"Right? I mean they obviously want someone to figure it out...what could they possibly want?" Clary asked

Right then the bell of the clock tower rang notifying everyone that it was now ten. Alec looked at the others who were watching the road. Any minute now the wolf hunter would be arriving.  
"Don't look now but Sebastian is headed our way." Simon said as he pushed up his glasses.  
Alec groaned. Alec and his friends had known Sebastian since they were kids and lets just say he wasn't the best of people.  
"He's probably here to talk to Alec. He has a crush on you dude I'm telling you." Jace said as he watched Sebastian make his way over.  
"Yeah and it's annoying. Please don't leave me alone with him." Alec said.  
"Wouldn't dream of it buddy." Jace replied.

"Hey guys." Sebastian said as he walked over and stood next to Alec. He then turned and placed his hand on Alecs shoulder.  
"Hey Little Red. Sorry about your father."  
Alec sighed. "It's Alec."  
"It's actually Alexander but Little Red suits you." Sebastian said with a wink.  
Alec rolled his eyes. A minute later they heard a car roll up and it parked right in front of them. It was a red mustang, just like the color of Alecs cloak.

"You think that's him? I wonder what he's like." Isabelle said with a grin  
"Who cares? I doubt he can actually capture this wolf everyone is so scared of." Sebastian responded.  
"And you're not scared?" Clary asked Sebastian.  
"Not at all." Was all Sebastian said. 

The group went quiet when they saw the driver and passenger seat open and two men step out of the car. The two men must must have noticed the groups gaze on them and they started to head their way. Isabelle and Clary were excited to meet them where as Alec...he was a little scared. Not scared of the men them selves but of the fact that since they were wolf hunters that they might some how find out about his secret. 

\----  
"About time we get here. That was a three hour drive Magnus. As much as I love your car...I don't want to spend another hour in it." Ragnor said as he stepped out.  
Magnus laughed and got out as well. "Oh hush. Now we just got to find someone to take us to the Mayors office so we can talk to him and get out money."  
Magnus looked over at Ragnor and noticed he was looking at something. When Magnus followed Ragnor's gaze he noticed he was looking at a group of people that were probably around the ages of 17-19. Magnus smiled. Even though he was 21 years old he was happy that there were people around his age.  
"Lets ask them shall we?" Magnus said and headed in their direction.  
Ragnor groaned and started to follow.

As Magnus walked over he studied the six people. He looked at Clary and Isabelle first and thought that the two girls could be models if they wanted to. He then looked at Jace. He was very attractive but not his type. He then looked at Simon. He was cute in a nerd way and he figured that he was the one in the group who asked too many questions. Then there was Alec. What caught his eye was the red cloak around the guys shoulders. He tried to get a look at his face but his head was down and all he could see was Alec's jet black hair. He then looked over at Sebastian and he felt a shiver go down his spine and not in a good way. 

When they reached the group Magnus smiled. "Hello there. I'm Magnus Bane and you probably can guess why I'm here."  
"You're the wolf hunter right? I love your fashion style by the way." Isabelle said with a grin.  
"Why thank you darling, you're not bad yourself and yes I am. This is Ragnor by the way. He comes along to make sure I don't do anything stupid which I never do." Magnus said with a wink. Isabelle laughed along with Clary. "So could any of you take me to the Mayors office? We have things to discuss."

"I would do it but me and Clary actually have to go help her mom with some paintings." Jace said as he grabbed her hand.  
"Yeah. Are we still on for tonight?" Clary asked the others.  
"As far as I know." Isabelle said.  
Jace and Clary then said good bye and left.  
"I actually have to go as well. My sister needs help with her homework. See you guys tonight!" Simon said as he ran in the direction of his house. Sebastian looked around and then looked at Alec. "I have to go. I hope I can see you tonight...what ever it is your guys are doing." Sebastian said and walked off. 

"That leaves me and my big brother then." Isabelle said as she linked her arm in Alec's.  
Alec looked up and Magnus was screwed. The boy was gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!

The four of them then began to walk to the Mayors office. The Mayor had two buildings. One was the office where he worked and the other which was right beside it was the Mayors actual house. It was weird but it worked. 

"So I didn't catch your names." Magnus said as they walked.   
However before the two of them could answer someone tackled Alec into a hug.  
"Lydia your back!" Alec said hugging her back. Lydia was one of Alec's best friends since middle school. She was also another person and the last person to know Alec's secret.  
Lydia laughed and then hugged Isabelle. "Hey Isabelle. Hey Little Red!" Lydia said ruffling Alec's hair.

Magnus rose an eyebrow and smirked at Alec. "So your name is little red?"  
Alec groaned. "No. It's Alec but for some reason this whole village likes to call me little red."   
"It's cute Alexander." Lydia said placing her hands on her hips. She then looked at Magnus and her eyes went huge.  
"I heard there was a wolf hunter in town. That must be you correct?" Lydia asked and then turned to Ragnor. "Or are you the one?"  
"No that would be me. I'm Magnus and that is my friend who helps me sometimes. His name is Ragnor." Magnus responded  
"Oh! Well it's good to meet you. I better get going. My mother is waiting for me." She said to Magnus and Ragnor.   
Lydia then turned to Alec and Isabelle with a frown. "I'm so sorry about your father by the way. I hope he recovers soon."   
Alec smiled and gave Lydia another hug. "It's okay. Thanks. See you around Lydia."

Lydia said her goodbyes and the four of them began to walk once more.   
"So your father was the one that was attacked?" Ragnor asked  
"Unfortunately." Isabelle said almost in a whisper.  
"Well don't worry. We will get that wolf." Magnus said with a wink. He then turned to Alec.  
"So Alexander..."   
"It's Alec."  
"But I like Alexander better. Or should I just call you Little Red? It is cute." Magnus replied  
"Fine Alexander it is." Alec said with a huff and Magnus smiled.  
"So....why do you wear the cloak? I mean I'm not judging or anything. I've seen a few other people here wear cloaks as well. I was just wondering why you wear it." Magnus said  
"I...uh...it makes me feel safe." Alec said keeping his eyes on the dirt path.

Magnus nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry darling. I will make sure that the wolf doesn't get to you."   
Alec rose an eye brow and looked at Magnus. "I wasn't talking about feeling safe from the wolf. I can take care of my self."  
"Is that so?" Magnus asked.  
"Yep." Alec responded  
"So if it's not about the wolf then what does it make you feel safe from?" Magnus asked  
"You ask a lot of questions." Alec said and then stopped walking causing the others to stop as well. "We're here. Just walk in those doors and the mayor should be in there. If not his house is right there." Alec said pointing at the two buildings.  
Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand. Alec flinched but didn't pull away. "Thank you for showing us where we had to go." Magnus said and then kissed the back of Alec's hand. He then dropped it and looked at Isabelle. "Thank you as well beautiful Isabelle."   
Isabelle smiled. "It wasn't a big deal. You're welcome! Hope we can see you guys again."   
Magnus looked at Ragnor who had an un amused expression on his face and Magnus rolled his eyes. He then looked at Alec and smiled.  
"I hope we can see each other again as well."

Magnus and Ragnor then turned around and headed into the office. Once the two were inside Isabelle squealed and grabbed Alec's arm.  
"He was so into you Alec."  
Alec groaned again. "No he wasn't Isabelle. And if he was it wouldn't matter. He's a wolf hunter and something tells me he doesn't go after just regular wolves."  
Isabelle sighed and nodded. "Yeah you're right. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry. But Alec?"  
"Yes?"  
"You thought he was hot didn't you?"  
"Oh my god Isabelle!" Alec said and began to walk away.  
Isabelle laughed and ran to catch up with Alec. "You totally did."  
"shut up." Alec mumbled and grabbed the hood and raised it over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!

When Magnus and Ragnor met Aldertree he handed them their money and told them that they would be having a town meeting tomorrow morning to explain everything that is going to happen. He then told the two that since there wasn't any hotels in Idris that they would have to stay with someone and Aldertree had just the right person in mind. 

Isabelle and Alec were talking on the couch while their mother was cooking diner with Max. It was four in the after noon and Alec knew that after diner his family would be going back home and Alec would be lonely again. It's not that Alec hated being alone because he didn't mind but sometimes it just gets to him. Almost everyone in the town had someone to go home too...but not Alec. Isabelle had promised Alec that when she turned 18 in a year she would move out of their parents and in with Alec and Alec was more than okay with that. Isabelle was the one person he could fully trust besides Jace and she was also the only person he knew he could be himself hundred percent.

Suddenly there were three loud knocks on the door and Alec groaned. He got up and walked over to the door and when he opened it he was confused to see Magnus,Ragnor, and Aldertree at his door step.

"Still wearing the cloak I see Little Red?" Aldertree said with an evil smirk.  
"It's Alec." Alec replied rolling his eyes and Magnus had to try to hold back a laugh.  
"Well...As Mayor of Idris it is my duty to find these two a home for three weeks and since you live alone they will be staying with you."   
Aldertree for some reason hated Alec and did everything he could to get under his skin. Alec had no idea why he hated him so much because Alec did nothing to make Aldertree hate him so but for some odd reason he did. And now that we was just giving his house away made him mad. He didn't even ask Alec to see if it was okay.

"You got to be kidding. You just gave my house away like it's some kind of bed and breakfast? And what if I refuse?" Alec asked  
"I mean you can but then you would be going against law 13. You don't want to get thrown into jail now do you?" Aldertree asked  
Law 13 stated that when ever a visitor came into town the mayor could properly place that visitor where ever he/she wanted with out any one's say so.   
Alec hated some of these laws and thought that most of them were just plain stupid.  
Alec sighed. "Fine. Is that all?" Alec Spat.  
Aldetree smiled. "Yes. Good day Little Red. And if you two need anything you know where to find me."

Aldertree then turned around and walked off in the direction of his office. Alec then looked at Magnus and Ragnor who were sitll waiting at his door step.  
"Well I guess you might as well come in..." Alec said and moved to the side and motioned with his hand that they could come in.   
"Thank you." Ragnor said and walked inside.  
"Sorry about this Alexander. If I would have known..." Magnus said softly.  
Alec shook his head. "It's alright Magnus. It's just I wish I would have gotten a notice or something. Aldertree does everything in his power to get under my skin."  
Magnus then nodded and walked in closing the door behind him.  
"Yes. Your mayor is an absolute Jerk. How do you put up with him?" Ragnor asked.  
"I just try to ignore him." Alec said and the two laughed.

Alec then told them that his family was over and that they would be having diner with them. He showed them the living room and that's when they saw Isabelle.  
"Magnus? Ragnor? What are you two doing here?" Isabelle asked getting up from the couch.  
"Aldertree happened. He just offered up my house to them." Alec said rolling his eyes once more. He then realized he was sounding harsh like it was their fault and turned to Magnus and Ragnor. "I'm sorry. I hope you know I'm not mad at you guys."   
Magnus and Ragnor both gave him a reassuring smile. "We know darling. It's alright." Magnus replied  
"So why does the mayor hate you so much?" Ragnor asked  
"I wish I knew." Alec said. He then showed them the guest room. He told them that he had a blow up mattress he could put in there later tonight. 

Alec then showed him the kitchen and introduced them to his mom and his little brother.  
"Good thing I made a lot more than I should have." Maryse said and laughed.  
"I helped make it Alec!" Max said with a huge grin. Alec crouched down and hugged his brother.  
"That's awesome buddy." Alec said and stood back up. When he looked over he saw Magnus smiling at him but then quickly looked away as he blushed.

Alec then knew that he would be inside for a while untied his cloak and walked into his room and sat the cloak down on his bed.   
"So this is your room. I bet this is where the magic happens too huh?" A voice said behind him making him jump.  
Alec turned around and saw it was Magnus.  
"What? I uh...no." Alec said as his cheeks turned red and Magnus thought it was really endearing.   
"Come on. I bet you take your girlfriend in here all the time. Lydia was it?" Magnus asked leaning up against the door frame.  
"Oh my god no. Lydia is just a friend. She's not even my type." Alec mumbled.  
Magnus rose an eye brow. "Are you sure? I could of sworn you two had a thing."   
"Trust me just friends...besides I'm um....i'm gay." Alec said rubbing the back of his neck

Right when he heard that Magnus felt giddy inside. He wouldn't show Alec of course though.  
"Ah...so you bring all your boyfriends in here?" Magnus asked. It was fun teasing Alec.  
"No..I've never actually been in a relationship. Look can we stop talking about this?" Alec said and pushed his way past Magnus and out his room.  
"Okay fine! I do have to admit something though." Magnus said as he trailed his eyes over Alec's back side.  
"Which is?" Alec asked not turning around.  
"You look different without your cloak. A good different. All though your cloak does make you look sexy." Magnus said.  
Alec stopped walking and looked at Magnus. Magnus winked at Alec and walked into the living area where Isabelle and Ragnor were talking leaving a frozen Alec behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really sure if you guys like this story but I like writing it so I'm going to continue to write it lol  
> Comments are always welcomed (:  
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Diner was finally ready and somehow they all fit around Alec's small round diner table. Maryse had made vegetable soup with some corn bread which was Alec's favorite. It was odd that he had so many people in his house and it just made Alec feel weird. He wasn't used to this except for when his friends came over but that was different. He actually felt comfortable around those people but right now he didn't. There were two new people in his house along with his mother who he some what got along with. Thankfully Max and Isabelle were there. 

"So have you heard anything about father?" Isabelle asked their mother breaking the silence.  
Maryse nodded and patted her mouth with a napkin. "Yes. He's going to be in the hospital for another few days. Me and Max are going to visit him tomorrow. You two should do the same."   
"I doubt he want's to see me." Alec mumbled. The only people who heard it was Isabelle and Magnus who were sitting on each side of him.  
"What was that Alexander?" Maryse asked.   
"Nothing Mother." Alec said and went back to eating.

A few minutes later it went back to nothing but silence and sometimes the occasional sounds of Max slurping the soup which earned a glare from their mother and a lecture about using his manners. Alec was almost done with the soup when Maryse started to speak.  
"So Magnus. You're quite the legend. Do you think you can kill that dangerous wolf that hurt my husband?" Maryse asked.  
Alec tensed up. He knew it wasn't just a wolf but a werewolf that attacked his father.  
Magnus looked up from his soup and cleared his throat. "Most likely yes. However I do need to do some research. Would it be okay If I talked to your husband tomorrow? I just need to ask simple questions about what happened and what the wolf looked like."  
Maryse hesitated before answering. "I suppose so."

After dinner everyone placed the bowls into the sink and it was now time to say good bye to his family.  
He hugged his mother first which was awkward because his mother didn't really hug back. He then said good bye and went over to Max. He crouched down and ruffled his hair as he said good bye. Max flung into his arms and they hugged. He then stood up and walked over to Isabelle.  
"I will see you in an hour right Alec?" Isabelle asked as they hugged.   
"Of course. It's a tradition after all." Alec said with a smile. 

After every full moon Alec and the group would meet at town square and just hang out. Alec doesn't remember how or why it started but it happened the day they all had met. The first day they had all met they all instantly clicked. It was when Alec was 15 when they had all met.

As the door shut behind his family Alec walked over to the sink and started to wash dishes. He was so focused on cleaning the bowls that he didn't notice Magnus and Ragnor approach him.  
"You wash and I dry?" Magnus asked taking the washed bowl out of Alec's hand.  
Alec jumped and when he saw it was Magnus he relaxed and he laughed to himself.  
"You don't have too." Alec said starting on the second bowl.  
"It's only fair. I mean you're letting us stay here." Magnus replied  
Ragnor rolled his eyes. "You never offer to do dishes Magnus."  
"No one asked you Ragnor." Magnus said as he grabbed the next cleaned bowl and started to dry it.

"So your mother...she seems....lovely." Magnus said trying to start a new conversation.  
Alec sighed. "You don't have to lie. My mother is...." Alec said trying to come up with a word.  
Magnus nodded. "I get it. We all have parent issues."   
"I don't." Ragnor said with a grin. Magnus turned around and glared at him.  
"So you don't have a god relation ship with your mother and father?" Magnus asked. He knew he probably shouldn't pry but Alec was just so interesting and he wanted to know more about the gorgeous 19 year old.   
"Not really. My mother she...has a hard time trying to accept me for who I am and my father...he doesn't accept me at all. It's one of the main reasons I moved out." Alec explained as he washed the last and final bowl.  
"I know what that's like." Magnus mumbled. 

Alec handed him the last bowl and then dried his hands off with the other towel.  
"So you have parent issues as well?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah. But it's not a story I like to get into." Magnus said not looking at Alec.  
Alec nodded. "I get it." Alec said and when Magnus looked at him Alec gave him a shy smile.

It was now 6:30 pm and in thirty more minutes he would be leaving to go meet his sister and his friends.  
"So I heard your sister say something about seeing you later tonight?" Magus asked as he finished drying the bowl and leaned on the counter watching Alec put the soup away.  
"Yeah. We meet up with our friends after every full moon. It's kind of a rebellious thing in a way I guess. The Mayor doesn't like it when people go out the day before and after the night of a full moon. I don't get why though." Alec said placing the soup in his fridge. He then looked over at Magnus and Ragnor who was sitting at the table.  
"You guys can come if you want to."

Magnus grinned. "I would love too. It's not everyday I get to visit the cursed Village."   
Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus.  
"You haven't heard the stories about your own village?" Magnus asked.  
Alec laughed. "No I have it's just...I didn't know that people outside of Idris knew about it."  
"Darling everyone knows about Idris. Living in it or not." Magnus replied. He then looked over at Ragnor who was typing away at his phone.  
"Are you going to come green bean?" Magnus asked and Alec held back a laugh at the name.  
Ragnor looked over at Magnus and shot him a death glare. "Don't call me that. And sure. Why not?" 

Alec smiled at the two and then left the kitchen to go into his bed room. Even though it wasn't a full moon the moon still had an effect on him if he didn't wear his cloak which is why he grabbed it off his bed and tied it around his neck. He then walked back into the kitchen and when he looked at Magnus he saw Magnus was raking his body up and down. Alec blushed and looked away. "So uh...are we ready?"   
"Ready as ever darling." Magnus winked and Ragnor groaned at Magnus.  
Alec blushed more and opened his front door. The three of them left together headed for town square.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this story then I thank you (:  
> Also sorry for any mistakes in my writing.

Alec smiled when he saw his friends and sister. He hugged each of them and they all hugged back. They then noticed Magnus and Ragnor standing behind him.  
"looks like the newbies are hanging with us tonight." Jace said with a smirk.  
Alec looked at Jace and glared. "Don't call them that Johnathon."  
"Whatever Alexander." Jace said bitterly. Alec and Jace then looked at each other and broke into laughter.

As Alec laughed Magnus couldn't help but stare. He was just so beautiful even more when he smiled and laughed. Ragnor nudged Magnus's arm and Magnus looked over at Ragnor raising an eyebrow.   
"You were staring Magnus." Ragnor grumbled.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh come on....he's very attractive and you know it."   
Ragnor sighed. "Yes he is."

The two boys finally had stopped laughing and the group walked over to where a picnic table was. They each took a seat.  
"So how is Robert?" Jace asked.  
"Mother says he's fine. She wants us to go visit tomorrow." Isabelle said as Simon reached over and grabbed her hand.  
"Are you going to go Alec? I mean I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Not after those things he had said to you." Jace replied.  
Magnus looked over at Jace then at Alec wondering what he was talking about.  
"He's my father. Of course I'm going even if he doesn't approve of me." Alec said with a sigh.

Clary who was sitting on Jace's lap looked over at Magnus and Ragnor. "So how many wolves have you hunted?"   
Alec looked over at Clary knowing exactly what she was doing. She wanted to know if he didn't just hunt regular wolves but werewolves as well.  
"Well biscuit..." Magnus said but was interupted by Jace.  
"What did you just call my girlfriend?" Jace asked  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "Calm down blondie, I wasn't hitting on her. I have someone else in mind at this table." Magnus said with a wink.   
"What? Who?" Isabelle asked with wide eyes.  
"Nope. I believe Clary asked me a question. And I've hunted down more wolves than you can count." Magnus replied  
"Even innocent ones?" Jace asked  
"No. I think wolves are gorgeous creatures and it's a shame when the good ones die. I hunt them down if the wolf goes rouge." 

The table went silent. After a few minutes Simon was the one to speak.  
"Do you believe in werewolves?" Simon asked.  
Alec who was looking at the table looked up with wide eyes. Simon then looked over at Alec and if looks could kill Simon would be dead.  
Ragnor choked on air and then looked over at Magnus.  
"I do yes." Magnus replied. He did it so causally and without hesitation it kind of scared Alec.  
"And how do you know if someone is a werewolf?" Simon asked again.   
This time Isabelle stomped on his foot.   
"Well it's hard to tell. Everyone who is a werewolf has a scratch on them that never fully healed so that's one give away. Another is if someone never goes out into the moon light. It doesn't have to be a full moon either because the moon still does something to the werewolf. There's a bunch of signs." Magnus explained

"So if a werewolf..." Simon started but was interrupted by Alec.  
"Hey uh Simon. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alec asked as he got up from the table.   
Simon nodded his head. "I guess?"   
The two walked away from the table and Alec turned to look at Simon.  
"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get me caught?" Alec spat  
"No of course not. But how are asking questions going to get you caught?" Simon asked.  
Alec had never wanted to punch his friend so badly before.  
"So you don't think it's suspicious that you just keep on asking questions about werewolves? Something that isn't supposed to exist may I add."  
Simons eyes went wide. "I didn't think about that. Crap Alec I'm sorry. I was just trying to see what he knows. You know so that we could see if he thought it was a werewolf attacking the citizens here so we can protect you."   
Alec sighed. "I know Simon. Just lay off the werewolf questions around them or anyone else not in our circle okay? I know you meant well. Now lets go back." Alec said as he tugged his hood up over his head.

When they made their way back they both sat down. Magnus turned and looked at Alec. "Are you alright?"   
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Alec asked.  
Magnus shook his head. "No reason darling."   
"Great! How the heck did he find us?" Jace mumbled as he looked behind Alec.  
"Who?" Magnus asked.  
"Alec's stalker." Clary mumbled.  
Alec turned around and saw Sebastian heading their way. Alec groaned and placed his head down on the table. "I'm not here." Alec mumbled causing Magnus to laugh.

"There you guys are!" Sebastian said. He then pushed his way in between Magnus and Alec and wrapped an arm around Alec. Alec tensed up and shrugged his arm off.   
"Oh come on Little Red. I thought we were friends."   
"Alec is not your friend." Jace spat.   
Sebastian glared at Jace and then turned his head back to look at Alec.  
"I think me and Alec are great friends. Soon it's going to be more than just friends." Sebastian said as he started to rub Alec's back.  
Alec jerked up and walked away from the table. "Sebastian how many times have I told you I don't like you like that."   
When Sebastian stood up everyone else did and they all rushed to stand by Alec. Even Magnus and Ragnor.  
Sebastian was about to say something when Lydia came running. "There was another Attack!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this story?   
> If you do thank you for reading (:  
> And sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing!

The group ran over to where everyone else was. In the middle of the group of citizens there was a dead body. Alec gasped when he saw who it was.  
"That's.... Mark Jones." Alec said as he looked at the lifeless body. Isabelle turned her head with wide eyes and looked at Alec.  
"Mark...the Mark that bullied you in high school Alec?" Isabelle asked. Alec nodded his head. As he lifted his head up he saw something written on the tree behind the body and it was also written in blood. "There's another letter but I can't tell what it is. It's too dark to see." Alec said to the group. When Alec looked over at Magnus he saw him squint as he looked at the tree. He then started to walk towards the tree as well and the group followed.

"It's an L." Magnus said as he took a closer look. Magnus then turned around and looked at Alec. "Wasn't there a letter during the last attack?"  
"Yeah. It was an A." Alec said as he pulled on his hood that was slipping off his head. He then looked at the group and realized something. Sebastian was gone but so was Lydia. He didn't really care where Sebastian was but he hoped Lydia was alright. Suddenly there was a sound of a breaking branch and Magnus turned in that direction. Hidden in the forest surrounding Idris were two glowing eyes. Wearwolf eyes to be exact. 

"The wolf is still here. No body move." Magnus said loud enough for all the citizens to hear. Magnus really wished he had his gun right now but he did how ever have a sliver dagger in his boot. He quickly reached down and grabbed it. When Alec saw it he slowly moved away form Magnus and to where his sister was.  
The wolf then walked out and looked at everyone and then stopped it's gaze on Alec. Magnus looked over at Alec who looked really pale and then at the wolf. Why was he looking at Alec? Magnus then stepped over to Alec and in front of him, and when he did that the wolf growled. Ragnor who was behind Magnus also had a dagger in his boot and quickly took it out as well.

"Silly hunter." The wolf said as it turned it's attention onto Magnus and everyone gasped except Alec and the group. "You think you can kill me, hunt me down. Well you're wrong." The wolf said as he took a step closer.  
"What do you want? Why are you attacking these people?" Magnus asked as he clutched the dagger.  
The wolf laughed. "There is something here that I want and I will keep killing and attacking until I get it. Or shall I say someone."   
"And who is that exactly?" Ragnor asked stepping up beside Magnus.  
"You're going to have to figure it out. I did leave two clues after all." The wolf said and with a blink of an eye the wolf was gone.

"Shit." Magnus mumbled under his breath.   
"This is insane." Ragnor said as he put the dagger back into his boot. "Never have I seen a werewolf attack a village just because it wants someone. Or even talk like that." Ragnor said as he looked at Magnus.  
"I know. This is nothing we have seen before." Magnus replied.  
Alec was about to say something when someone beat him to it.  
"Listen up!" Aldertree shouted. "We are no longer safe at night! Everyone go back to their homes immediately. Tomrrow morning we will have a town meeting and we can talk about all of this so if you have any questions wait until the morning!"  
"What about the boyy?" A citizen called out  
"Mark will be taken to the hospital along with his family. Now please go to your homes and lock your doors. We will deal with all of this tomorrow." Aldertree shouted and helped lift the boy onto a stretcher and left with Mark and his family along with a few officers.

"Alec..." Isabelle said placing a hand on his arm. Alec lifted his head and looked at Isabelle.   
"You heard what he said. We should all go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alec said and kissed Isabelle on the cheek.   
Magnus and Ragnor followed Alec to his house and no one said a word.   
Once inside Alec started to pace back and forth. He knew exactly what the clues meant and exactly who the wolf wanted.   
"Alexander? Are you alright?" Magnus asked softly.  
Alec stopped pacing and looked at Magnus. "I know who he wants Magnus."   
Magnus and Ragnor both looked at Alec with shock. "Who is it?" Ragnor asked.

Alec shook his head. "Can I trust you two? I mean really trust you?"   
Magnus walked over to Alec and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course darling."  
And for some reason...Alec believed him.  
"It's a long story." Alec said as he sat down on the couch.  
"We have all night." Magnus replied.  
Alec nodded his head and was about to talk when there was a knock on his door.  
"Who could that be?" Alec mumbled to himself. Alec walked over to the door and Magnus followed right before grabbing his gun from his bag.   
"Magnus why would the wolf knock?" Alec said rolling his eyes. He then opened the door and Magnus almost dropped his gun seeing who was at the door.  
"Camille?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all if you are reading this story.  
> I will be updating Best Friends Brother tomorrow (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.

Camille pushed right past Alec and latched on to Magnus by pulling him into a huge hug and kissing him.  
"How could you just leave and not tell me?" Camille asked as she stepped away.  
"Sure just come on in..." Alec mumbled as he shut the door.  
Alec looked over at Magnus who gave Alec an apologetic look and Alec just rolled his eyes. He then looked over at Ragnor who was glaring at Camille.  
"And who are you?" Camille spat as she turned around to look at Alec. Unfortunately she had heard what Alec had said.  
"I'm Alec." Alec replied as he switched from one foot to the other. He was getting very uncomfortable by this woman.  
Camille looked Alec up and Down and then back at Magnus. "Why is he here? Who is that?" 

Alec sighed and sat down on his couch and Ragnor followed. Tonight was going to be a long night.  
"He's here because this is his house and he already told you who he is. What are you doing here Camille?" Magnus asked non to kindly.  
"I missed you baby." Camille said as she ran her hand up Magnus's arm. "Didn't you miss me too? We usually go on these things together. Even if it's some stupid hobby of yours."  
"I missed you too." Magnus mumbled.   
Alec looked away from the two and felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He didn't know why hearing that and seeing Camille touch him made him jealous but for some reason it did.

Magnus looked over and saw Ragnor still glaring at Camille and Alec picking at his cloak while looking down at his lap. Magnus couldn't help but think how adorable Alec looked. Magnus then looked away when Camille snapped in front of his face.  
"Magnus? Did you hear what I said?" Camille asked.  
"No. What did you say?" Magnus asked.  
"I was wondering where our room was." Camille replied as she held up her bag. Since when did she have that?  
Alec's head snapped up and he stood up. He then walked over to where Camille and Magnus where standing.  
"You're kidding right?" Alec said as he folded his arms and looked between Magnus and Camille.

"About what? You have to be more specific darling." Camille said rolling her eyes.  
"You just assume you get to stay here? In my house....with out even asking me?" Alec spat  
"Magnus is staying here so why can't I? I mean I am his girl friend and all. Besides I'm a good friend of Aldertree, I don't think you want me to give him a bad word about you do you?" Camille replied.  
Alec huffed and then looked at Magnus who was staring at the floor. He then looked at Camille and threw his hands in the air.  
"FIne whatever do what you want. I'm going to bed." Alec said and marched off into his room and slammed the door.

"How childish. I can't believe you're staying here with such a child Magnus baby." Camile said with a laugh.  
Ragnor who had enough got up and walked over.  
"Camille you're such a bitch. I would act the same way if some stranger just walked into my house and took over my home. I am honestly so surprised that Magnus hasn't broken up with you yet. The only reason why I put up with you after all these years is because of him. I'm going to bed too." Ragnor said and looked over at Magnus.  
"Good Night buddy." Ragnor said patting him on the shoulder and left.

Magnus was so angry at Camille right now. How dare she act like that? Alec was so nice in letting them stay there, not that he had a choice but still. He was also going to tell them something very important but then Camille showed up and ruined everything. Ragnor was right. He had to break up with her.  
"Camille we need to talk." Magnus said.  
"Magnus if this is about me and Mike.... I thought you were over it. I said I was sorry." Camille said as she pouted  
"It's not about that." Magnus said with no emotion.  
"Well then can we wait until the morning? I drove a long way and I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed sweetie." Camille said and leaned in and kissed Magnus on the lips.  
Magnus pulled away and sighed. "Fine. Let's go." Magnus said and led her into the guest room.

Once they got settled on the bed Camille began to kiss Magnus's neck and was about to slide her hand down Magnus's pajama pants when Magnus grabbed her hand and pushed her away.  
"Sleep Camille." Magnus said and turned on his side facing the wall.  
Camille huffed. "Fineeeeee." Camille whined and fell asleep.  
Magnus how ever had his eyes open and thought about Alec. Something was different about him and he liked it. He was very attractive and he was like no one he had ever met before. He could also tell he was hiding something but he didn't know what and he didn't really care. Not now anyways. Magnus just really wanted to get to know him. Magnus then fell asleep dreaming about the Hazel eyed beauty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all if you are reading this story.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec tried to fall asleep but something was itching at him. He felt the need to turn. Whenever Alec got angry or sad his skin would start to tingle like the times just before he turns into his wolf form. Also the moon light coming from Alec's window wasn't helping either. Moon light touching Alec's skin only made him want to turn more. Alec was also getting very hot and he really wanted to take off his cloak but it was the only thing from stopping him. He was starting to panic so he did the only thing that he could think of that would help him calm down. He grabbed his phone and called Isabelle's number. After three rings she picked up.

"Alec? Why are you calling me at midnight?" Isabelle asked with a yawn.  
"Izzy....It's happening again...I...I feel it." Alec whispered in the phone.   
"Oh god. Okay Alec calm down. Listen to my voice...just breath okay?" Isabelle said over the phone.  
"I'm trying Izzy." Alec responded.  
Alec tried to steady his breathing but nothing was helping. There was also a silence over the phone and Alec was about to ask if she was still there when Isabelle spoke up.  
"Alec....how about you just turn? I know you hate it trust me I do but it can't be good for you to never turn." Isabelle responded.  
"Isabelle...I can't. What if I hurt someone?" Alec asked.  
Isabelle took a deep breath in and then sighed. "You won't. You can control it now I know you can. Alec I really think you need to do this. You've been holding it in for so long."  
"Okay....you're right. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Love you Izzy." Alec said.  
"I love you too big brother. Forever and always. Be careful out there. Make sure no one spots you." Isabelle replied and hung up.

Alec slowly took off his cloak and shirt and pants and was now only wearing his boxers. He then opened up the window in his room and hopped out of it. Usually Alec would take the front door but since there were people in his house not to mention wolf hunters he figured this would be best. Alec also had a spot in the woods where no one knows about and that he knows he wouldn't get caught because no one dared to go that back into the woods at night. It wasn't dangerous at all but they didn't know that.   
Alec ran into the woods and as he was running he changed into his wolf form and ran on all four legs. Alec's wolf form was gorgeous. He had raven black fur with bright glowing blue eyes. It's been years since the last time Alec turned and he forgot how free it felt. It was a feeling like no other. He knew there would be a chance to run into the other werewolf but Alec had a gut feeling that he wouldn't and his gut was never wrong.

Alec ran and ran for hours in the woods until he found his spot. It was a small lake surrounded by trees and grass and it was a breath taking spot. Alec walked up to the lake a took a drink before laying down in the grass and just taking the time to relax. All his life he was told to be the responsible one, to take care of his siblings, to not disappoint his parents and ruin the image of the lightwood name. He always had so much pressure on his shoulders and he never felt like he was free. However this curse that was put on him was ironic because it was the only thing that could make him feel free. Alec sighed and closed his eyes as he lifted up his ears so he could listen to the crickets chirp and feel the small breeze on his fur. He then opened his eyes and lifted his head to look up at the stars. The stars were always Alecs favorite.  
\-----

Magnus woke up an hour later due to a nightmare. It was about his mother. The main reason he became a werewolf hunter was because his mother was killed by one. And not a random one either. She was killed by his step dad. Magnus was only 8 years old when it happened. It was in the middle of the night and Magnus woke up wanting a glass of milk. As he made his way into the kitchen he heard a growl and hid behind the wall. He looked passed it and saw his dad transform into a wolf and attack his mother. His father clawed out his mothers heart and tore her body to shreds. Magnus gasped and his father had heard and headed towards Magnus next. Magnus ran over and grabbed a silver knife and lunged it into his fathers heart. His father then transformed back into his human self but had died instantly. His father had always been abusive but seeing that...it scared him for life. 

He slowly got out of bed and for some reason he wanted to check on Alec so he quietly walked over to Alec's room and opened the door. When he looked around Alec was no where to be found and his cloak was on the bed with the window opened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the amazing comments (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec decided it was probably time to go back. So he got up and stretched before sprinting to the edge of the woods. When he got there he took a deep breath in and out and transformed back into his human self. He was now on his hands and knees and he stood up and brushed the leaves sticking to his hands and knees off. He was glad that he still had his boxers off. It was weird. If he had a shirt on or pants on they would rip but his boxers never did which was good because he didn't want to be naked. He quickly looked both ways and sprinted to his window. He quickly went through it and that's when he noticed his door was open. 

"Shit." Alec said to himself. He quickly put on his pajama pants on and went to go see who opened his door. It was now 2 a.m. and he had to go check who was up to see if they figured it out. He quickly stepped out his room and walked over to the living room. When he got there he saw Magnus heading towards the front door with a gun in his hand.

"Magnus?" Alec asked startling the older male.   
Magnus turned around and sighed with relief. He then started to walk towards Alec.  
"Why do you have your gun and why are you up so early?" Alec asked as he slowly backed up. Part of him thought that Magnus knew and that's why he had the gun. He also knew that the gun was filled with silver bullets, a bullet that would kill a werewolf.  
Magnus noticed the fear in Alec's eyes and quickly put the safety back on and placed it on the table. "Sorry Alexander. It's just I couldn't sleep and I went to check on you because you were pretty upset when you went to bed. I don't blame you by the way. Anyways when I opened your door you were gone and your cloak was on the bed with the window opened. I thought something happened to you." Magnus said as he took another step towars Alec.

This time Alec stayed where he was. "I was in the bathroom Magnus. You don't have to be so worried." Alec replied hoping his lie would work.  
"I checked there. You weren't in there." Magnus said raising an eye brow.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "The bathroom connected to my bed room or the one in the hall? Because I was in the one in my bed room." Alec replied  
"Oh...no. I checked the one in the hall. I didn't realize you had one in your bed room. I'm sorry Alexander. It's just with these wold attacks you can't be to careful you know." Magnus responded.  
"No I get it Magnus. it's alright." Alec said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Magnus nodded and moved to sit next to him.  
"Aren't you tired?" Magnus asked as he raked his eyes over Alec's bare chest.  
Alec blushed when he realized he was still shirtless. It was too late to go get a shirt now how ever.  
"uh no. Theres nights sometimes where I can't fall asleep. What about you? You should probably go back to bed." Alec said.  
"Nah. I'm not tired anymore." Magnus replied. Everytime he had a nightmare he couldn't get him self to go back to bed.

Alec nodded and they stayed on the couch in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only ten minutes before Alec spoke up.  
"So Camille....is she's your girlfriend?" Alec asked as he stared at the wall in front of him.  
"Yes. Go ahead and say it Alexander." Magnus said with a sigh.  
"Say what?" Alec asked this time looking at Magnus.  
"That she's a bitch. Or why I'm with her....or...something like that." Magnus responded looking at Alec.  
"She is quiet the character. But hey, if you like her then no one should stop you from dating her. It's your choice and your choice alone." Alec said as he grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and wrapped himself up in it. Mainly to hide his bare chest.

"That's the thing though. I don't like her. Not anymore. I mean I thought I was in love with her for a very long time but she did a few things that made me realize that it wasn't love." Magnus said.  
"hmm. So why not just break up with her?" Alec asked.  
"I was going to, but of course she changed the subject. But today I'm going to do it no matter what. I'm tired of being unhappy with her." Magnus said with a frown.  
"Well if you feel like it's the best thing for you then you should do it. Besides I bet Ragnor would support you on it." Alec said with a laugh.   
Magnus laughed too. "How about you? Have you ever been in love Alexander?"  
Alec froze. He knew this question was going to pop up from the conversation they were having.  
"You don't have to tell me. It's alright." Magnus said seeing how Alec got really tense.

Alec shook his head. "No it's alright. I've never been in love and I don't think I ever will be." Alec said looking away from Magnus.  
Magnus frowned. "Why do you say that?"   
"This is embarrassing so don't laugh okay?" Alec asked.  
"Of course darling." Magnus replied.  
"It's just...I've never been in a relationship before and I don't think I ever will be because....no one ever looks in my direction. Not the way Clary looks at Jace, or the way people look at my sister. I'm always the outcast. The nobody except for Little Red which I hate that name by the way. I don't know. I guess no body wants me and that's okay I guess." Alec said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch.  
"Oh Alexander. How do you not see it?" Magnus asked.

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. "See what?"  
"See the way people look at you. You say no one sees you but I've seen it. Every where you go heads turn to look at you. You're attractive and amazing."   
"No that's because I'm with Isabelle or Jace or even Clary." Alec said softly.  
"No it's not Alexander. People look at you Alexander. Not your friends but you. And you say that no one wants you? Well that's not true. Not one bit." Magnus replied  
"Yeah? Like who?" Alec whispered as Magnus moved his hand to cup Alec's cheek.  
"Like me." Magnus whispered back and kissed Alec. 

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's lips on his. He froze as well. He had never kissed anyone before and he couldn't believe this was happening.  
Magnus finally pulled away and rested his forehead on Alec's. "I've been wanting to do that since the first time I laid my eyes on you."  
"Magnus....if this is some kind of joke...then please...stop." Alec said as he closed his eyes and a tear went down his cheek.  
Magnus brushed the tear away. "It's not a joke. I wouldn't do that to you Alexander. I promise. I like you....And I know we don't know that much about each other but you've unlocked something in me. So do you want to try? Us I mean."  
Alec opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes." Alec breathed out.  
Magnus smiled and kissed Alec once more. He then leaned his head on Alec's shoulder.  
"And besides I'm not the only one who wants you." Magnus said with a laugh.

Alec turned his head to look down at Magnus with confusion written on his face.  
"Have you forgotten about Sebastian? He's obsessed with you darling. Every time he's around you, he stares at you and no one else and to be honest it's a creepy kind of stare."  
Alec laughed. "Sebastian...he was a child hood friend and we grew up together. But when we both turned 8 things started to get weird. But lets not talk about him okay?"  
Magnus chuckled. "Alright darling."

Suddenly the hall way light turned on and Camille was walking towards them.  
"Magnus baby...what are you doing? And with him? I mean I know he's cute and all but I'm your girl friend."   
Magnus sighed and stood up. "I think it's time we had that talk Camille."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec felt uncomfortable right when Camille walked in. He then looked over at the wall clock and noticed it was now 4 in the morning. They spent a long time talking and it amazed Alec. He never had conversations that long before besides with his family and his few friends. 

"Talk right now? Magnus baby it's 4 in the morning. It's a little bit early for that don't you think? Why don't we go back to bed?" Camille asked looking at Magnus.  
"Yes right now. Look there isn't a good way to say this but here I go...I think we should break up." Magnus said as he folded his arms in front of him.  
"What? What do you mean we should break up? Don't you love me?" Camille asked. Magnus knew she was putting on a show.  
"I did Camille. But you cheated on me twice, I forgave you the first time but the second time I never got over and it made me realize how unhappy I was with you. I did love you but not any more. I'm sorry Camille." 

Camille didn't say anything but stare at Magnus. She was angry. She then turned her attention towards Alec and marched up to him and slapped him right on the face.  
"YOU DID SOMETHING! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM TO MAKE HIM BREAK UP WITH ME?" Camille shouted.  
Alec's eyes widened and he brought his hand to his now throbbing cheek. She was about to slap him again when Magnus grabbed her wrist.  
"Stop it Camille! Alec said nothing to me! How dare you slap him like that! I want you out of this house now and I bet Alec does too. I never want to see you again Camille." Magnus spat out. In the corner of his eye he saw Ragnor walking towards them with Camille bag and suitcase in his hands. He then dropped them at her face.

"You will regret this Magnus Bane. You think you don't love me but you'll come back. You always do my love." Camille said as she picked up her bag and the handle of the suit case.  
She then turned to Alec. "And you, just you wait until I tell Aldertree about this. He won't be happy that's for sure."   
Alec rolled his eyes and stood up. "Go ahead tell him. I could care less. You're such a bitch and I think it's best if you leave now. Why don't I get the door for you?" Alec said and pushed his way past Camille and opened up his front door.  
Camille screamed and marched out side. Alec slammed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack.   
Being a werewolf had it's perks like healing. Usually the swelling of his cheek would go down in a few hours but since he's a werewolf it would go down in one.

Magnus and Ragnor followed him into the kitchen and they both hear him hiss when he placed the ice pack on his swollen cheek.   
Magnus carefully took the ice pack from Alec's hand and looked at his cheek. He then frowned and gently placed it back on Alec's face.  
"Well that was a first. I've never been slapped before about something that I didn't do." Alec mumbled.  
"I'm so so so sorry she did that Alexander." Magnus whispered.   
Alec sighed. "It's not your fault Magnus. Really it's okay."  
"I'm glad you finally got the nerve to break up with her. I'm proud of you Magnus. Poor Alec though." Ragnor said.  
Alec laughed and winced as his laughter hurt his cheek more. "Damn it." Alec said as he closed his eyes.   
Magnus then took the pack off of his cheek and kissed it.   
"Is it better?" Magnus whispered in his ear.  
Alec blushed and placed the pack back on his cheek. "Yes." Alec whispered back.

Ragnor who was watching the whole thing raised an eyebrow. "Okay did I miss something?"   
Magnus laughed. "Oh Ragnor...."   
"Whatever. So Alec what were you going to tell us yesterday before Camille showed up? You said you know who the wolf wants?" Ragnor asked.  
Alec was going to tell them everything yesterday but after seeing Camille and Magnus with the gun he didn't know if it was a good choice to tell them.  
"I...Uh....actually we have a town meeting to get to in half an hour so I think we should get ready." Alec said and ran to his room.

Ragnor looked at Magnus and Magnus at Ragnor.  
"Okay that was weird right?" Ragnor asked.  
"Yeah it was." Magnus replied.  
"He's hiding something Magnus. I don't think it's a good idea to be involved with him." Ragnor said.

Alec who had his door still opened was listening to the entire conversation.  
"I think so too but what can I do? Force him to tell us?" Magnus asked.  
"Actually you know what...getting involved with him seems like a good idea. You can get close to him and maybe he will tell you. Something about him is off. Maybe he's the wolf Magnus." Ragnor said.  
"Yeah maybe that's a good idea." Magnus said and then turned around. "Well lets go get ready my dear." Magnus said and before they went down the Hallway Alec closed the door.

So was Magnus just going to be with him to get out information now? Did Magnus want to be with him anymore because they knew he was hiding something? Alec began to feel his skin tingle again but now wasn't the time to transform so he quickly got dressed and put on his black combat boots and his red cloak. He then walked out of his room.  
"I'm headed to town square! There is a spare key in the kitchen please lock up when you leave!" Alec yelled out and ran out of the house and to town square. He had to get away form them.

Magnus felt bad for saying it was a good idea. He was only saying that so Ragnor would get off his back even if he knew Alec was hiding something. But didn't everyone have secrets? He only hoped Alec didn't hear their conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Alec got to town square he saw Isabelle and Jace waiting for him and their other friends. Isabelle who was in the middle of saying something stopped and frowned when she saw Alec heading their way and he looked sad. Sadder than usual that is. 

"Whats wrong Alec?" Isabelle asked as Alec approached them.  
"Nothing." Alec mumbled. He really didn't want to talk about relationship problems not that it was a relationship to begin with anyways.  
"Come on man you can tell us." Jace said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.  
Alec sighed. "It's nothing really. Simon and Clary are here." Alec said as he looked over Jace's shoulder.  
Jace and Isabelle spun around and ran towards their partners. Alec rolled his eyes as he slowly walked over.

A few minutes later, citizens were gathering around the stage in the middle of town square. The meeting was about to happen in a few minutes.  
"Hey little Red. Look who I found." A voice said behind Alec.  
Alec turned around and Saw Lydia standing with Magnus and Ragnor.  
"For the millionth time Lydia don't call me little red." Alec replied rolling his eyes once more.  
"Oh shush. You know you secretly love that name. And if you want people to stop calling you that then maybe you should stop wearing that red cloak of yours." Lydia said laughing.  
Magnus chuckled as well and walked over to Alec. "Hello gorgeous."  
"Hey." Alec said with no emotion.  
"Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus asked with true concern.  
"I'm fine." Alec replied.

Before Magnus could ask anything else, Aldertree got up onto the stage announce that the town meeting will start. What was weird though was that Camille followed Aldertree on stage and when she looked straight at Magnus she smirked.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here in town square to talk about the wolf problem. Now we all know this isn't an ordinary wolf so I would like our new guests Magnus and Ragnor to join me on stage so they can explain to you all what this monster is." Aldertree said.  
Magnus and Ragnor gave each other a look before heading onto stage. Alec immediately felt something was wrong and turned to his friends and sister.  
"Somethings not right." Alec said and when ever he got that feeling he was always right.  
"We better prepare ourselves for something to go wrong then." Clary said and the rest nodded.  
When Alec looked over at Lydia she looked off. As if she was guilty about something.

"Mayor Aldertree is correct. This isn't any old wolf. You all heard it talk, and you all seen how it's bigger than any wolf and the way it moves. It's a werewolf." Ragnor said and Magnus nodded taking the microphone from his friend.  
"I know some of you are probably thinking we're crazy but we ensure you we are not. Like Ragnor said, the wolf talked and how many wolves do you know can talk? Now you don't need to be scared. Me any my friend Ragnor have hunted down many werewolves before and I promise you we will do everything in our power to stop this monster from killing or attacking again." Magnus said.  
"And how do we do that? We don't even know when the wolf will show up again!" A citizen yelled out.  
Aldertree smirked and took the microphone out of Magnus's hands.  
"We're going to lure him out." Aldertree said calmly.

Alec looked at his siblings and paled. "This is the part where something goes wrong." Alec said and his friends and sister all had the same expression. They were worried.  
"Lure him out how? Do you even know what you're doing? This isn't some ordinary wolf or werewolf for that matter! This guy is strong and knows what he's doing." Ragnor said over at Aldertree.  
"We give him what he wants." Aldertree said to Ragnor then turned back towards the crowd.  
"The wolf left us a message. Two letters which were A and L. He then told us he wanted someone and we figured those two letters were initials." Aldertree said.

Alec's group all turned and looked at Alec. They all knew that the wolf wanted Alec because of the story from when Alec first met the wolf when he was younger. They knew that Aldertree knew who exactly the wolf wanted as well.  
"So we went through the list of Citizens, and we found three people with the initials A and L so we asked around." It wasn't Aldertree speaking anymore. It was Camille.

Isabelle turned and grabbed Alec's arm. "You need to get out of here Alec." Isabelle said.  
"I can't leave you guys." Alec replied  
"Alec you have to. It's not safe for you." Jace responded.  
"But we don't even know if they know it's me." Alec said.  
"I think they do." Simon said and right as he said that Alec felt two strong hands on each of his arms and when he turned to see who they belonged to he saw two guards holding him. Magnus who was watching both Camille and Aldertree turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Alec and the two guards.

"And when we asked around we heard something very interesting. We met a lovely girl named Lydia Branwell. She told us who the wolf wanted right away. And that person is Alexander Lightwood." Camille said and with a nod of the head the two guards started to drag him towards the stage.  
"NO LET HIM GO!" Isabelle yelled out and the group all started to run after them but were held back by more guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Magnus demanded.  
"Lydia told us that a few years ago the same wolf got in contact with Alexander and he talked to him. He said that the wolf wanted to be with Alec forever. So we put two and two together and we got our lure." Aldertree said and Alec was pushed on stage. The next thing he knew was Aldertree walking up to him and taking off Alec's cloak. He then dropped it on the stage behind him and pulled Alec up. He then nodded at a guard and started to tie Alec's hands together. 

"Stop it! Leave me alone." Alec said as he tried to struggle.  
"No. We need these killings to stop and we need to do it today." Aldertree said.  
"At least let me have my cloak. Please I need it you don't understand." Alec shouted.  
"The wolf wants you Alec. Not little red." Aldertree said and looked at the gaurds. "Take him to the cell. We will get him when tonight arrives."  
The guards nodded and pushed Alec off the stage and towards a building considered the police station. When Alec and the guards were gone Aldertree turned back to the civilians.  
"How do we know that the wolf will come?" A citizen asked.  
"Because the wolf is here, right now listening in and I don't think he wants anything to happen to his precious Alexander. Now I suggest everyone to stay indoors tonight and let me and the professionals deal with this. This meeting is over!" Aldertree said and the citizens hurried on home. Aldertree and Camille then got off stage and headed towards the police station as well. Magnus and Ragnor looked at each other as they silently spoke to one another and followed Aldertree and Camille to go to the police station to try and get Alec free.

Isabelle was furious. She saw Lydia walking away and ran after her grabbing her arm.  
"What did you do?" Isabelle asked bitterly  
"I did what was right." Lydia replied.  
"Right? Are you kidding me? Alec trusted you Lydia. You were one of his best friends! How could you do something like that to him? Did you tell them about him being a werewolf too?" Jace asked this time. He was equally furious.  
"Of course not. They would kill him if they found out. I still love Alec don't get me wrong but I want these killings to stop and the only way to do that is to give the wolf what he wants and what he wants is Alec. Now I have to get home. Good bye Isabelle. Jace." Lydia said and marched off.  
"What a bitch." Clary said as she folded her arms.  
"What do we do now?" Simon asked.  
"We find a way to get Alec out of this mess and we got to figure out something quick." Isabelle said and they all started to walk towards Alec's house knowing it would be empty.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I'll most likely post a new chapter of We'll work it out later today and Best Friends Brother tomorrow (:

When Magnus and Ragnor got to the station the first thing they saw was Alec in the cell who seemed to be unconscious.  
"What did you do to him?" Magnus asked bitterly.  
"He wouldn't go into the cell willingly so we had to sedate him." Camille said as she looked Magnus up and down and smirked. "Are you here to take me back darling?"  
"He's done with you Camille." Ragnor spat and Camille rolled her eyes.  
"I forgot how annoying you were Ragnor." Camille said and walked over to the cell Alec was in.  
"He's cute. I could see why you fell for him. Too bad we have to use him as bait. I mean we will try our best for something not to happen to him but hey, you never know." Camille said with a wink. Just then Aldertree walked in.

"Are you two here to help us with the plan?" Aldertree asked.  
"And what is this plan exactly?" Magnus asked.  
"Glad you asked! Tonight at 8 p.m. we're going to take Little Red...or shall I say Alexander here...to town square and tie him up to the street light that's in the center of the town square. Then Me and my guys, and you two of course if you're willing to help, are going to hide and wait for the wolf to arrive. When he does arrive and he will, that's when we take our shot."  
"You got to be kidding me." Ragnor mumbled under his breath.  
"What do you mean?" Aldertree asked.  
"This is such a stupid plan. You are putting Alecs life in danger and not only that, you don't even know how to kill a werewolf. You don't know anything about them! This is dangerous. The wolf will stop at nothing to get Alec and you have no idea what you're up against." Ragnor replied.

Aldertree laughed. "That's why you two will be there to help."  
Magnus smiled at Aldertree. "Of course! We would love to help. We will meet you there at 8 sharp." Magnus said and Aldertree smiled.  
"Wonderful." Aldertree responded and left.  
Camille then walked over to Magnus and kissed him on the cheek. "You made the right choice my love." Camille said and followed Aldertree.  
Magnus rubbed at his cheek harshly then took one glance at the gaurds that were stationed by Alec's cell and motioned Ragnor for him to follow him out.

When they started to head towards Alec's house Ragnor grabbed Magnus's wrist to stop him from walking.  
"Are you crazy? We're just going to help them!"  
Magnus shook his head. "Of course not. I just had to tell him what he wanted to hear. Besides we're going to help Alec and break him out."  
Ragnor smiled. "There's the Magnus I know."  
"You know it my green bean. Now let's get to Alexanders to come up with a plan."

Once they got to Alec's house they saw the door was open. Magnus and Ragnor both got out their guns and slowly headed inside. When they got to the kitchen they saw Isabelle and the others. Isabelle turned her head and saw Magnus and Ragnor and she jumped.  
"Oh my god. What are you two doing?" Isabelle asked.  
Magnus and Ragnor both put their guns away and Magnus held out his hands. "Sorry my dear. We just saw the door was open and we thought that the wolf was here."  
"It's okay. So did you go and see Alec?" Clary asked this time.  
"Yeah. They sedated him though because he wouldn't go into the cell." Ragnor said.  
"Of course he didn't! Who in their right minds would." Jace said as he paced back and forth. He then stopped and looked at the others.  
"We have to get him out. Their plan to use Alec as bait is a very very very bad one. It's not going to go the way they want it too...I have a feeling it won't." 

The group all looked at each other and nodded.  
"Did someone manage to get Alec's cloak?" Simon asked.  
Ragnor smiled and held it up. "I managed to grab it at the last minute."  
Everyone except the two hunters sighed with relief.  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Why is the cloak so important?"  
The room then went silent. Magnus sighed. "You can trust us."  
Isabelle gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his arm. "We know that, but it's not our story to tell."  
"I understand." Magnus replied with a smile.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Clary asked  
Magnus and Ragnor shared a look and then they looked at the others.  
"We're going to break him out."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't that great but hey, it's out haha (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and for reading!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

It was already 7 p.m. and that's when they decided to go with the plan.  
"Are we ready?" Magnus asked the group.  
"Ready. Let's get my brother out of there." Isabelle said with a nod.   
When they opened the front door they froze when they saw Camille and six other men with her standing at the door step.  
"Hello my love. May we come in?" Camille asked but didn't wait for an answer as she and the other men pushed her way through. 

"What is going on?" Ragnor asked Camille who just smirked.   
"You didn't really think we would catch on to your plan? Your his family and friends of course you're going to try and get Little Red out." Camille said. She knew how much Alec hated that name and that's why she used it.  
"So what? You and these morons are just going to stand and babysit us?" Jace spat.  
Camille patted him on the cheek. "Yep. So make yourselves comfortable because we're going to be here all night."   
"You got to be kidding me." Magnus groaned as they all sat down.  
Camille smiled and sat down next to him. She then placed her hand on his knee. 

"You know we could be doing something else instead of just sitting here." Camille said as she turned his face with her other hand so he was looking at her.  
She then started to move her hand up until Magnus grabbed it and placed her own hand in her lap. "I told you we're done Camille."   
"You say that now darling but I know you will come back to me." Camille whispered and kissed his cheek.  
Magnus then stood up. "Knock it off." Magnus said and walked over to where Ragnor was.   
"If anything happens to my brother...I swear you will all regret it." Isabelle hissed   
"Oh please...you can't do anything." Camille said rolling her eyes. "You're only one girl."  
"Who said she would be alone?" Jace asked bitterly  
"Whatever you say." Camille said and rolled her eyes.

The room then fell silent and it gave Magnus time to think. Suddenly he had an Idea.   
"I'm going to use the bathroom." Magnus spoke up and looked over at Ragnor who caught on.  
"Yeah me too." Ragnor replied.  
"There's only one bathroom." One of the men said.  
"No there's one in Alec's room. I'll use that one. You can use the hall way one Ragnor." Magnus responded.

When they started to walk towards the bathrooms two of the men started to follow them.  
"We're just using the toilet. You really don't need to follow us. We won't do anything." Ragnor said to one of the men.  
"Fine but we will wait in this hallway. No funny business."   
Magnus and Ragnor nodded and when Ragnor went into the hall way bathroom Magnus headed towards Alecs room.  
He then looked at Isabelle and she nodded at him telling him she knew he was up to something.  
Finally he was in Alec's bathroom with the door shut behind him. He saw that there was a window and he knew he had to do this smart and fast and hoped Ragnor would do the same. 

Magnus quickly opened the window, climbed out, and closed it behind him. He then saw Ragnor do the same and they looked around for any more guards. They saw two of them stationed outside the door.   
"Let's go around back and into the woods. I have a plan." Magnus said and Ragnor nodded.   
They both ran into the woods and when they were far enough in where no one could see them they stopped.  
"So what's your plan Magnus?" Ragnor asked.  
"Well it looks like we won't have time to get Alec out of that station so we're going to have to get him out when they tie him up. I'm going to need you to make a distraction. You're the best when it comes to that." Magnus said.  
Ragnor smiled. "Alright. What will you do?"  
"I'll be hiding. When I see the distraction, I'll go untie Alec and bring him back to the house. Once you're done you get back to the house as well okay?"  
Ragnor nodded. "Alright. Now we wait until it's time."  
"Now we wait."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and for reading!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Alec had woke up as he was lifted up from the bench inside the cell and onto his feet. He looked around and remembered what had happened. Two guards were now holding him and pushing him out the cell with Camille and Aldertree watching.  
"Hope you enjoyed your nap." Aldertree said and nodded at the guards. They then walked well more like dragged Alec to towns square. It was dark outside but luckily there were street lights that lighted the way.

Once they got there they pushed Alec into a pole and started to tie him to it.  
"You people are sick." Alec spat out.   
"it's the only way to stop people from getting hurt or worse. Surely you would understand." Aldertree said infront of him.  
Alec shook his head. "Actually I don't. Using someone as bait is not that way to do this and you know it."   
Camille walked over and smirked. "I suggest you stop talking if you know whats good for you. I don't get what Magnus sees in you."   
Alec ignored her comment and looked at Aldertree. "So what? You're just going to leave me tied up to this pole all night until the wolf comes? What is that supposed to achieve?"  
"When the wolf gets here we're going to kill it obviously. I have my men stationed around hiding. As much as I don't like you, I won't let anything happen to you. That's not how this is supposed to work." Aldertree explained.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Like that's supposed to make me feel better." 

Camille moved and was now right in Alec's face.   
"Why is this wolf so interested in someone like you? I mean you dress up in a red cloak and people call you little red. That's not something I would want."   
"Well at least I'm not a heartless bitch." Alec spat and before he knew it he was slapped across the face. He gasped and felt something drip from his cheek. It was blood Alec figured from Camille's long nails.  
"You got a thing for slapping me you know." Alec said calmly not letting Camille get to him.  
"Camille." Aldertree warned.   
"Whatever. We need to get going if we want the wolf to show up." Camille said and walked away.  
Aldertree then walked over and tied a piece of cloth around Alec's mouth. "Sorry about this but I don't want you calling for help. I doubt anyone would come since they know about curfew but you never know." Aldertree said and then walked away.

Alec just hoped that someone would come for him or that the wolf wouldn't show because he really didn't want to face the wolf. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to face him. Camille did have a point though. Why him? What would the wolf want with Alec? A common villager who wears a red cloak. He wasn't speacial. If he wanted someone special then he should go with Isabelle or Jace or even Clary and Simon. Not that he would want the wolf to go after them.  
\----  
Back in the woods Magnus looked up at the moon. It wasn't a full moon but it was still there.   
"What time is it?" Ragnor asked.  
Magnus looked at his watch. It read 8:00.  
"it's time to move out. Once you set off the distraction, I'll get Alec. Good luck friend and don't get caught." Magnus said patting him on the shoulder.  
Ragnor laughed. "When have I ever?" Ragnor asked and ran off.   
Now all that Magnus had to do was wait and wait is what he did. While waiting he thought about things. Mostly about Alec and why he was so interested in him. Why he was doing this for someone he had just met. He couldn't have feelings for him...could he? 

Minutes passed and still no sign. That is until he heard shouting and out in the distance he saw bright red and orange and yellow dance in the wind. Magnus smirked. Raphael always loved playing with fire and he knew that Ragnor had set the old barn. Ragnor was smart in using a building that people used but it wasn't an important building.  
"Good job my green cabbage." Magnus whispered to himself and started to spring to towns square.

Magnus was careful to avoid people running to the barn. All the people that were supposed to be watching out for the wolf had gotten up form their positions and started to run towards the barn. "It must be the wolf!" One of them shouted and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

When Magnus got to town square he saw Alec tied up to a pole. He had his head leaned back and his eyes shut and he looked exhausted. Probably still from when they sedated him. As he got closer he saw dried blood on his cheek but there was no scratch or anything which was odd. And then he saw a piece of cloth around Alec's mouth and Magnus couldn't help but be mad. They used a sweet boy as bait and they didn't care what happened. Not really. All they cared about was killing the wolf even though they had no idea how to or what the wolf could do.

Magnus then walked up to Alec and untied the cloth letting it drop to the ground. Alec's eyes sprung open and he sighed with relief that it was Magnus.  
"Alexander are you alright?" Magnus asked as rubbed a his thumb on Alec's cheek trying to get the blood off.  
Alec nodded. "I'm fine Magnus. What are you doing here?"  
Magnus laughed. "Helping you out of here of course."   
"That fire was you wasn't it?" Alec asked.  
Magnus nodded. "Yeah, Well mainly Ragnor."   
Alec's eyes widened. "Ragnor helped? You guys could get into serious trouble if you get caught!"  
"Then we won't get caught. Now lets get you out of..." Magnus stopped talking when he saw Alec's eyes widen ever more and he was looking passed Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus knew there was someone behind him. Probably a Gaurd or maybe even Aldertree or Camille. But when he turned around he was totally wrong and wished for once that it was Camille or Aldertree. He heard a growl and when he looked slightly down he saw it was the wolf looking straight at them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter   
> I'm not really feeling all that well but I'll try my best to make the next one much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and for reading!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

The wolf was large and had yellow glowing eyes. It was unlike any other werewolf Magnus had ever seen in his lifetime of hunting.  
Alec was starting to feel pain. The moon light had been hitting his skin all night long and he could only get rid of that pain if he were to transform but he knew he couldn't. Not in front of Magnus and not the wolf. Magnus heard a groan from Alec and looked back. He saw how pale the boy was and his head was leaning down struggling to keep it up.  
Magnus then turned back around and saw the Wolf still staring at the two. 

"How dare they! How dare they use you as bait to get to me? How dare they hurt you!" The wolf growled. He was now looking at Alec.  
Alec lifted his head and looked at the wolf. "It's you....you're the one from all those years ago isn't it?" Alec asked weakly.  
"Yes it is me. And do you remember what I told you Little Red?" The wolf growled out once more.  
"Yes." Alec said calmly.   
"Tell me what I said...I want the hunter here to know." The wolf said with less of a growl this time.

Magnus turned around and looked at Alec. Alec now had his eyes closed and was trying to steady his breathing.  
"You said that we would be together forever....and that you would wait until I was ready." Alec said bitterly.   
The wolf laughed. "You left a part out my dear but that's okay. I don't want your secret getting out."  
Alec opened his eyes and glared at the wolf. "So what now? Are you here to take me away?"  
"No. I didn't want this Alexander. You're not ready yet. I hate that they did this to you and I would never take you like this...as something they could just give away, as if you were nothing. You will be with me Little Red, I promise you that. Not today but soon."  
"Who are you?" Alec asked.  
"ah ah ah. I won't give that away. Not yet gorgeous." The wolf replied

Magnus who was listening and watching slowly reached behind him and grabbed onto his gun.  
The wolf noticed and growled. "IF YOU SO MUCH TAKE OUT THAT GUN I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB."   
"Magnus it's okay." Alec whispered.   
Magnus sighed and moved his hand that was holding the gun that was tucked into his pants and placed his hand at his side.  
"Okay okay. Why are you still here?" Magnus asked.  
"Why should I tell you anything? You're a hunter...you kill my kind. I should kill you right here and now." The wolf said.  
"So what's stopping you? What are you afraid of huh?" Magnus asked.

That's when something weird happened. The wolf flinched at Magnus's words. Magnus knew he struck a nerve, he just wished he knew what.  
"I don't have to answer to you. Now it's my time to leave. I hope you enjoy my gift in the morning my sweet Little Red." The wolf said and with in a blink of an eye he was gone.  
Magnus turned around and when he looked at Alec his heart broke. He saw pain and fear in his eyes.  
"Why me? Why me Magnus?" Alec whimpered.  
Magnus walked over and began to untie Alec. "I don't know but I promise you, we will find a way out of this."  
Once Alec was off the pole he felt pain in his stomach and crumpled to the floor.

"No no no...not now. Damn it not now." Alec said to himself gripping his hair.  
"What's wrong Alexander? What's happening?" Magnus asked.  
Alec got up and looked at Magnus with wide eyes. "I...I have to go." Alec said and ran off into the woods.   
Magnus didn't reply. He just ran after Alec but once he got to the woods Alec was no where to be seen.   
He looked to his left, straight ahead, behind him, but when he looked to his right....he saw glowing blue eyes looking at him. Those blue eyes belonged to a black wolf lying on the cold dirt ground. 

Magnus knew that this wasn't an ordinary wolf. It was a were wolf and it was Alec.  
He quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at Alec. Alec whimpered and Magnus saw his whole body shaking and when he looked into the wolfs eyes he saw nothing but fear.   
Alec slowly closed his eyes waiting for the shot to happen. He thought that Magnus liked him, trusted him. But after all Magnus was a hunter and that was his job.  
Magnus still had the gun aimed at Alec but when Alec opened his eyes again he knew that Alec wasn't a threat. That the sweet and caring boy was still that person just in a wolf form. 

Magnus placed his gun back and slowly made his way over to Alec. Alec quickly got up and started to walk backwards.  
"Oh no..no Alexander it's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise you I won't hurt you. It's okay darling. I'm sorry." Magnus whispered.  
Alec stopped and bowed his head. He closed his eyes once more. He wanted to trust Magnus so he took hos chances. To be honest he didn't know what Magnus would do. Would he try to kill him? Would he run away? Would he be disguised with Alec and no longer want anything to do with him? All those thoughts flew out of his head when he felt a hand slowly on his head petting his fur.  
Alec opened his eyes and his eyes met Magnus's. Magnus smiled at him as he sat on the floor and scratched behind Alec's black furry ear.  
"It's okay Alexander. You're safe. I won't hurt you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and for reading!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> P.s. So I'm going to be writing a bunch of chapters today (:  
> Tomorrow I will work on my other stories.

A few minutes have passed and they sat there in silence with Alec's head on Magnus's lap and Magnus's hand stroking Alec's fur. Alec was kind of glad that someone else knew instead of his little group and that they were okay with it. He felt safe with Magnus and even though at first when he found out Alec was terrified, he knew that Magnus wouldn't hurt him and that it was okay. He also was starting to think about what the wolf meant? What was he not ready for? Why was the wolf waiting all this time when he could get to Alec any time he wanted. It just didn't make sense. Suddenly Alec's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a twig break and foot steps, his ears sprung up and he got directly to his feet.

"Alexander? Whats wrong?" Magnus asked. He didn't hear anything because it was too far away.   
Alec looked at Magnus and when the hunter looked into the wolf's eyes he saw fear. Alec looked around and found a few bushes, so he ran over and hid behind them.  
Magnus slowly took out his gun and looked around. He finally began to hear leaves crunching and foot steps approaching.   
Finally he saw who they belonged too. Standing in front of him now was Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Ragnor.   
Alec lifted his head and saw them as well. He knew that Ragnor didn't know about him but for some reason he felt like he could trust him because he was a good friend with Magnus and also a good man. Alec closed his eyes and then opened them and stepped out from behind the bush.

Ragnor immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at Alec. "Get back." Ragnor said to the others.  
Alec whimpered and too a few steps back. The fear in his eyes were still there and Magus hated seeing that.  
"Ragnor enough. He's not going to hurt you. Put your gun away." Magnus said as he put his own gun away.  
The whole group turned around to look at Magnus. Magnus sighed and just shook his head. He then made his way towards Alec.  
"What are you doing Magnus? Thats a werewolf!" Ragnor shouted.  
Isabelle walked over to Magnus and Alec and placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "So you know."   
Magnus nodded. "Yes. I don't think he wanted me to find out but he had no choice."  
"Okay someone start telling me what's going on." Ragnor commanded.  
"Ragnor...that's Alec." Magnus replied.

Ragnor's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The one everyone called little red was a werewolf?  
"How do you know he's not dangerous? He could be just like that other one." Ragnor asked.  
"He's not! Alec has never hurt anyone." Jace growled. He then walked over to where Isabelle and Magnus were and Clary and Simon followed.  
"Well except for the first time he transformed but thats about it." Simon said.  
"Simon shut up!" Jace spat.  
"What do you mean the first time? What did he do?" Ragnor asked still pointing the gun at Alec.

Alec was now laying down and when he heard Ragnor say that last sentence he whimpered again.  
"It's okay Alexander. You're okay." Magnus whispered as he sat down next to him.   
"He killed a deer. He couldn't control it and he was lucky enough that the first thing he saw was a deer. After the first transformation he would lock himself up in the basement of our parents house every full moon. He learned how to control it. He's not a monster." Isabelle explained.  
"Which is why he has this as well." Clary said holding out the cloak.  
Magnus looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What does the cloak do?" Magnus asked.  
"It was made with magic. When he wears it, it doesn't let him transform. Which is why he always wears it." Jace replied.  
"Magic?" Ragnor asked.  
"Yes magic." Clary said back.

Ragnor sighed and slowly put his gun away. He then looked at Alec and saw the others walking towards him and sitting around him.  
"I'm sorry." Ragnor said and he truly meant it. He walked up to Alec and held out his hand in front of him.  
Alec lifted up his head and bowed his head letting Ragnor place his palm on the top of Alec's furry head. It was a sign of forgiveness.  
"How could you tell he was a werewolf? I mean he looks like a regular wolf to me." Simon asked.  
"His eyes. Werewolf's eyes glow." Ragnor explained.  
"So how long does he stay like this for?" Magnus asked scratching behind Alec's ear.  
"Until sunlight. It's been a long time since he's transformed." Jace said with a sigh.  
"Actually...he transformed the other day." Isabelle said and everyone turned to look at her.  
"What? Is he crazy? Someone could of spotted him!" Jace said with a tone of anger in his voice.  
"I know I know but he needed it. Keeping the transformations in, it isn't good. He had to do it."   
Jace sighed and nodded his head. "I suppose you're right."

Silence fell upon the group. They didn't know what to say to each other. It was weird that they had new people who knew about Alec, and in a way they all knew that Magnus and Ragnor was now apart of their little group.  
Suddenly Magnus remembered something and he turned his head towards Ragnor.  
"Nice job on the distraction. I could see the fire and it was huge. I didn't think you would go way out on it." Magnus replied.  
"That's the thing...I didn't set it. I was half way there when I saw the fire. Someone else set the fire Magnus." Ragnor said.  
"What? Are you serious?" Magnus asked.  
Ragnor nodded. "Deadly serious."  
Magnus shook his head. Nothing was adding up. Why was the wolf waiting? Who set the fire?  
"And how did you guys escape the guards?" Magnus asked the others.  
"We didn't really escape. We heard someone yell fire and the guards ran out of the house and in the direction of the fire, so we came looking for you. At first we looked at town square but we saw no one so we came to the woods next." Clary explained.  
"Thank you so much for getting my brother out of there Magnus." Isabelle said to Magnus.  
Magnus nodded and smiled. "Of course. I would do anything for him. Which is weird because we just met." Magnus said with a laugh.

When they all looked at Alec they could see he was now asleep with his head on Magnus's lap once more.  
"So I think we should all talk about what happened in the morning when Alec is human again. He would want to be apart of this conversation." Jace said to the group.  
The others nodded. "We should all get some sleep too." Ragnor replied.  
"Okay well I'm not leaving Alec here so..." Isabelle responded.  
Everyone then agreed that they would be sleeping in the woods for the night. No one wanted to leave Alec alone, especially with the wolf on the loose and Aldertree and Camille out there probably looking for him now.  
Once everyone had fallen asleep Magnus looked down at Alec and leaned his lips close to Alec's ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Magnus whispered before falling asleep himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what the gift the wolf was talking about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and for reading!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I will write more chapters later today (:

Magnus was the first one to wake up. When he did he felt his neck was stiff but that's what happens when you sleep leaning up against a tree. When he looked around he saw everyone else was asleep and that Alec's head was still in his lap but this time he was in his human form. He smiled as he saw the peaceful look on Alec's face. However he knew that they needed to get out of the woods because someone was probably looking for them, mainly Alec. No one liked to go into the woods during the night so it only made sense for Aldertree's men to check the woods during the day.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's head and started to comb his hair with his fingers.   
"Alexander, wake up darling." Magnus said loud enough for Alec to wake up. He felt the younger man stir on his lap and it made Magnus chuckle.  
He then started to shake Alec gently until Alec opened his eyes. Alec groaned and when he realized his head was on Magnus's lap he sat up immediately.   
"Sorry." Alec mumbled as he started to rub his eyes.   
"What for darling?" Magnus asked.  
"For sleeping on your lap. You probably didn't want that." Alec said shyly ducking his head.  
Magnus shook his head and lifted Alec's chin with a finger. "It's alright. I honestly didn't mind. It was nice."  
Alec blushed and gave him a small smile. He then looked around and saw his siblings and friends sleeping on the leaf covered ground.  
His eyes widened as he remembered that Magnus and Ragnor knew what he truly was.

"So....you know now." Alec said looking away from Magnus. "You probably hate me now or something. I mean I'm a werewolf and you're a hunter."  
Magnus sighed and grabbed one of Alec's hand. "I don't hate you at all. I hate werewolves sure but that's because the only one's I've known are vicious and they don't care about killing innocent people. But you? You're caring and gentle and I know you would never hurt anyone. Alexander I don't care that you're a werewolf. I promise you. Okay?"  
Alec nodded and looked over at Magnus. "I was going to tell you that night Camille showed up..."  
"Camille always ruins everything." Magnus said coldly.  
"She slapped me again last night too. That was fun." Alec said with a small laugh.  
Magnus frowned however. He brought a hand up and cupped Alec's cheek. "Are you alright? From everything that happened last night?"  
"I'll live." Alec said with a sigh and then stood up. Magnus followed.  
"We should talk about what happened. But after we get everyone up and get out of here." Magnus replied.  
"Sounds like a plan." Alec said.

Magnus walked over to Ragnor and started to wake him up. Alec woke up the others. When he woke up Jace and Isabelle they nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug,  
"Oh my god are you okay Alec? I mean you did transform into a wolf last night and I know how much you hate it." Isabelle said softly.  
Alec smiled and hugged Jace and Isabelle back. "I'm fine. Look we can talk when we get back to my house alright? We should get going."   
"Of course bro. Are we going back to yours?" Jace asked.  
"Yeah. I know that they'll probably Aldertree will look for me there but I honestly don't care any more." Alec responded.  
"Well this time we will be with you." Clary said as she hugged Alec.  
"Yeah man." Simon said.  
"Oh wait! Here Alec." Clary said handing him his red Cloak.  
Alec sighed with relief and put the cloak on. It always made him feel safe.  
"You wouldn't be Little Red Without it." Jace Joked.  
Alec laughed and they all made their way out of the woods and towards Alec's house taking the back route.

Once they got back to Alec's house they stopped right at the door step. Sitting on Alec's welcome mat was a very well done wrapped present. The wrapping paper was blue with black dots on it while the ribbon was white and a black bow. Next to the present was an envelope with the words Little Red Written on the front. Alec closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then slowly picked the box up and the envelope and headed inside his house while the others followed.  
He sat the present down on the table and started to open the envelope. 

"What does it say?" Ragnor asked.  
Alec felt sick when he read it. He slowly handed it to Jace with a shaky hand.  
"It says....My love, I hope you enjoy your present. I can't wait until you're mine."  
"He's sick! Whoever that wolf is....he won't lay his hands on you Alec. No way." Isabelle said as she grabbed the letter and started to rip it up.  
Alec didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at the present. However something about the letter was weird to him. He recognized the hand writing he just wished he remembered whose it was.  
Alec sighed and walked up to the present. Magnus walked up right next to him on one side and Jace and Isabelle on the other. Clary, Simon, and Ragnor walked around to the other side of the table.  
"You don't have to open it darling." Magnus said softly.  
Alec shook his head. "No I do." Alec said and untied the ribbon. When he took the lid off the box, a foul smell came from it and when Alec looked inside he ran towards the bathroom and threw up. Isabelle and Clary were next. Isabelle ran to the trash can and Clary outside. Jace followed Clary and Simon helped Isabelle.   
Inside the box was a human heart.

"Go check on him. I'm going to see what's happening in town to see if anyone is missing or turned up dead." Ragnor said.   
Magnus nodded. "Be careful."   
"As always my friend." Ragnor said. Before walking out he picked up the present. "I'm going to get rid of this."   
Magnus nodded. "Good idea. Don't let anyone see it though. They might get the wrong ideas and think that we're working with the Wolf."  
Ragnor nodded and patter his friend on the shoulder. He then left the house and Magnus turned around and walked over to the bathroom.

Magnus knocked on the door. He heard a quiet "come in" and walked into the bathroom.  
"Oh Alexander..." Magnus said softly. Alec was sitting next to the toilet with his knees pressed up against his chest.  
"Why me Magnus? I don't understand...." Alec said. He hadn't thrown up but he did look pale.  
"I wish I knew darling. But we will find this sick freak and make sure he never touches you." Magnus replied sitting down next to Alec and wrapping his arms around him.  
"Ragnor got rid of the heart?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah...how did you know?" Magnus asked and then laughed. "Never mind werewolf hearing right?"  
Alec laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm....I'm glad you're okay with it."   
Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's temple. "We should get back out there. We all need to talk."   
Alec nodded and stood up. Magnus stood up with him and grabbed his hand.

"Alexander?"  
"Yes Magnus?"  
"You're really really really adorable as a wolf. I thought I would let you know."  
Alec laughed and ducked his head as a blush arrive don his cheeks.   
He then pulled Magnus out of the bathroom and into the living room where the others were at.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!
> 
> I'll post a few more chapters later today so be on the look out lolol (:
> 
> AND OMG SHADOWHUNTER IS GOING TO HAVE A 3rd SEASON!  
> YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY  
> I can't wait for 2b though. Like June 5th needs to get here.

Before any of them could start talking, Alec's front door burst open and Ragnor ran towards them.  
"You're going to want to see this." Ragnor said with heavy breaths.  
"Whats going on?" Magnus asked.  
"Theres a town meeting. Come on it's about to start." Ragnor replied.

The group left Alec's house and they started to head towards town square. Once they got there, they noticed Aldertree wasn't anywhere to be found. He was always the one to start town meetings but he wasn't even on stage. Instead Camille was walking up the stage stairs and went straight towards the microphone. All the citizens were talking and whispering about what could possibly be going on. Alec even heard his name a few times and he ever caught people glaring at him. Something was terribly wrong.

"I know that I'm not the one who starts these things but there is a reason why your mayor isn't here on this stage. Last night when the fire took place, Aldertree was attacked and killed by no other than the wolf!" Camille said and everyone except for Alec and his group gasped. They even heard shouting coming from the citizens.  
"His heart was missing by the time we found him. We're suspecting that the wolf ate it because that's what werewolves do!" Camille shouted.  
Alec looked over at Magnus and Magnus grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. They knew that the heart in the box belonged to Aldertree.  
"It had to of been the wolf that set the fire." Ragnor whispered.  
"To use as a distraction to get to Aldertree and then me." Alec replied with a nod.  
"What do you mean you? What even happened last night?" Jace asked.

Before Alec could answer, Camille shouted through the microphone. "EVERYONE QUIET!"  
The murmurs and shouts all stopped and soon all you could hear was the wind in the trees and the birds chirping.  
"I know you're all scared and we will figure this out! I have called no other than Jacob Jones and he will arrive tomorrow! He's a hunter and he is very skilled. He will be assisting our other two hunters." Camille said looking right at Magnus.  
"Not that asshole." Ragnor mumbled.  
"Who is Jacob Jones?" Clary asked.  
"Another hunter. Trust me you don't want to get to know him." Magnus said coldly.

"So who is our new mayor?" Some one shouted from the crowd.  
Camille smiled. "Aldertree told me that if anything were to happen to him, that I would become your new mayor."  
"Fucking fantastic." Alec said and the others nodded in agreement.  
"There is also something that we have to know about. Will Alexander Lightwood please come up to the stage?" Camille asked.  
Alec paled. He looked around and saw two guards heading his way. He took a deep breath in and out and when the guards were about to grab him he pushed them away.  
"I can get up there by myself." Alec spat and made his way on stage.

Camille grinned as Alec made his way on stage. Once he was there he stood as far away from Camille as he could but of course Camille didn't like that so she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him towards her.  
"So...Little Red is it? I see your wearing your cloak again." Camille said.  
Alec stayed silent. He didn't feel like talking to Camille at all.  
"How did you get away? You were tied to that pole and there would be no way you could untie yourself." Camille asked walking circles around Alec.  
"Why does it matter? Besides your plan failed. The wolf didn't take the bait. He visited me but yet I'm still here."   
Camille rolled her eyes and trailed a finger up Alec's arm. "Now that I get a good look at you...you are quite handsome. I can tell why the wolf wants you."  
"What is this about Camille?" Alec spat once more.  
"Thats Mayor Camille to you!" Camille said with anger.  
"I Could call you bitch, it would all sound the same to me." Alec replied.

Camille was furious. She held up a hand and was about to slap him when Alec grabbed her arm.   
"Are you kidding me? You're what? Going to slap me again? Yeah show all these citizens what you're truly like Camille."  
Camille turned towards the microphone. "Town meeting dismissed. If you have any questions visit the mayors office in an hour."   
Camille then walked towards Alec. "There's something about you that you're hiding and I'm going to find out. Mark my words Little Red." Camille said and stomped away.  
Alec let out a breath of air and made his way off stage and towards his friends.   
"I think we should all have that talk now." Alec said and started to walk back towards his house without waiting for anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!
> 
> Last chapter of the day (:  
> I'll probably update tomorrow along with my other stories or the day after that.

Everyone was now seated in Alec's living room. Alec was sitting on the couch with Magnus on one side and Ragnor on the other. Isabelle and Simon were sitting in an arm chair with Isabelle on Simons lap, and Clary and Jace were sitting on the floor with their hands intertwined. The room was silent and in an uncomfortable way as well. No one really wanted to talk about what had happened last night but they knew they had to in order to try to solve this and keep Alec safe.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Isabelle asked breaking the silence.  
"Well after they tied me up, they left me by myself. Well not really since Aldertree had his men hiding for when the wolf came. Then a few minutes passed and all I heard was some one screaming about a fire and everyone left. That's when Magnus showed up. He was about to untie me when the wolf showed up." Alec said as he started to fidget with his cloak.  
"Then what? What did the wolf want?" Jace asked.  
Alec sighed. He really didn't want to repeat what the wolf had said to him.   
Magnus looked over at Alec and knew he had to be the one to explain what had happened and so he did.

When Magnus was done telling the story, no one knew what to say. So they sat there in silence once more.   
"This is ridiculous. We have to do something." Jace said standing up. He hated not being able to protect Alec. Ever since they met in elementary, Jace and Alec had became best friends and they promised to never leave each others sides because they weren't just best friends, they were more life brothers.  
"I agree with you Jace." Magnus replied.  
"We should find out who he is. The wolf isn't just a wolf, hes a werewolf so that means he's part human, and he lives here." Isabelle said.  
"Well how would we do that?" Ragnor asked.  
"There was something about that handwriting, It was very familiar to me." Alec said speaking up.  
Jace nodded. "Yeah I thought so too."

Suddenly there was banging at Alec's door. Alec sighed once more and stood up. He was about to walk towards the door when Magnus grabbed his hand.  
"You're not opening that door alone Alexander." Magnus said standing up.  
Alec frowned. "I'm not a kid Magnus. I can take care of myself."  
Magnus smiled and nodded. "I know that darling, I mean have you seen your muscles? But we don't know who is at the door and they sound pretty angry."   
Alec rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright."  
Magnus, Jace, And Alec all walked over to the door and when Alec opened it he saw his Mother and Max standing outside.

"Max!" Alec exclaimed as he hugged his little brother.  
"I missed you Alec! Mom wouldn't let me go to the town meetings any more so I had to stay home which meant I couldn't see you. Or Isabelle or Jace." Max said with a frown.  
"That's okay buddy. You can go say hi to Isabelle if you want. She's in the living room." Alec replied.  
Max smiled and nodded. He then went up to Jace and gave him a big hug and then went into the living room to see his older sister.  
When Alec looked over at his mother, he could see anger written all over her face.

"Mother whats wrong?" Alec asked.  
"I told you to go visit your father and you still haven't! He's still in the hospital Alexander. You need to see him." Maryse said crossing her arms.  
"Like he would want to see me." Alec mumbled.  
"What was that young man?" Maryse asked bitterly.  
"Nothing mother. Okay we will go see him today alright?" Alec said.  
"Good. Now I'm going to go see my daughter." Maryse said as she made her way inside. Before she went into the living room she turned and kissed Alec on the cheek.  
"I love you Alec, I hope you know that."   
Alec nodded. "I do and I love you too Mom."

Alec leaned up against the door once he closed it. He really didn't want to go see his father but he knew if he didn't he would never hear the end of it.  
He then looked over at Magnus and Jace who were both watching him.  
"What?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing bro." Jace said with a small smile and turned around and went into the living room.  
"Do you really believe that your father doesn't want to see you?" Magnus asked as he walked up to Alec and placed his hands on the younger boys hips.  
"Yes." Alec said almost as a whisper.  
Magnus frowned and kissed his forehead. "I can come with you if you want. I still have to ask him some questions."  
Alec smiled and nodded. "That would be great."   
Magnus smiled and leaned in. He met Alec's lips with his own in a sweet kiss.  
When they broke apart they were resting their foreheads on top of each others.

"Magnus?" Alec asked.  
"Yes darling?" Magnus replied.  
"What are we? I mean....like..." Alec said but stopped once Magnus placed a finger against his lips.  
Magnus chuckled and kissed his forehead once more. "Alexander Lightwood...would you like to be my boyfriend?"   
Alec grinned and nodded. "Yes."  
They were about to kiss again when they heard Isabelle squeal behind them.  
"That was so cute! I'm so telling Clary." Isabelle said and she ran into the living room.  
Alec groaned and tilted his head back. Magnus couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy. Alec was gorgeous, not just looks but personality as well, and he was glad he could call Alec his now.

"We should get back there." Alec said pointing at the living room.  
Magnus nodded. "I suppose we should."  
When they got back into the living room, they all were talking and having a good time. An hour later Maryse left with Max and Alec sighed looking at Isabelle.  
"We need to go see dad." Alec said.  
Isabelle nodded. "I know..."  
"I can come with you if you guys want too." Jace said.  
Alec squinted his eyes at Jace. "You don't have to protect me Jace. I can handle what ever he says to me."  
Jace sighed and patted Alec's shoulder. "I know but please let me come with you."  
Alec nodded. "Fine!"

Clary and Simon both had things to do so they went back to their own homes. Ragnor decided to stay at Alec's house doing research while Magnus, Jace, Clary, and Alec left towards their villages hospital. The hospital was tiny and wasn't the best but it was all they had.  
When they walked in they asked where Robert Lightwoods room was and when the nurse told them it was room 301, they left and walked until they found the room.  
Isabelle grabbed the door handle and looked over at Alec. "Are you ready big brother?"  
Alec nodded. "As ready as can be I guess."  
Isabelle turned the handle and they all walked in. When Robert looked away from the television and saw Alec his expression turned cold.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Dad..." Alec chocked out as he stood by the door.   
"No. Get out! You caused this! You caused me to get attacked!" Robert yelled out.  
"What? How did he cause this?" Jace asked with anger in his tone.  
"The wolf. He spoke to me! He said that I made Alec unhappy and miserable and that I had to pay for what I've done." Robert said as he never took his glare off of Alec.  
"I'm sorry." Alec whispered as he turned around and walked out the door.

Isabelle turned to her father. "This is not Alec's fault! He has done nothing but try to make your proud!" Isabelle yelled and walked off after Alec.  
"Is that all he said to you Mr. Lightwood?" Magnus asked trying to stay calm.  
Robert rose an eyebrow and looked over at Magnus. "You're the hunter right?"  
"Indeed I am." Magnus said while nodding.  
"Yes that is all he said. I need you to kill that sick freak! Every single werewolf needs to die. I don't even know why it cares about Alec anyways. He's such a big disappointment." Robert replied shaking his head.  
"Your son is not a disappointment! He's caring and nice and strong and brave. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a son sir." Magnus responded.  
Robert laughed. "He's gay. How is that okay? It's not normal and neither is Alec."   
"Maybe the wolf should of killed you." Magnus said and walked out.

Jace watched Magnus leave and then he turned to Robert. "If anyone is the disappointment Robert, it's you. I don't understand how Maryse can stay with you."   
Jace sighed and walked out of the room as well. He caught up with Magnus and when they were walking they saw Alec and Isabelle siting in the waiting room.  
"Alec none of this is your fault. You're amazing and I couldn't ask for a better big brother than you." Isabelle said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"I'm just so tired of this Izzy. I thought I was done with the wolf when he first attacked me. Why is he here all of a sudden? Why now? And not only do I have to stress about that, but i have to stress about father and mother and keeping you guys safe, keeping Max safe."  
Isabelle shook her head. "I don't know Alec but we will figure it out. Together. And as for protecting us? You don't have to do that. Besides I don't think the wolf would hurt us. You care way to much about us for him to do such a thing."

"She's right you know." A voice said behind Alec making him jump.   
He stood up and turned around and when he did he saw Magnus smiling at him.  
"Can we just get out of here." Alec asked looking at Magnus and his siblings.  
"Of course darling." Magnus replied as he kissed Alec's cheek when his siblings weren't watching.  
Alec blushed and they all started to walk out of the hospital.  
Halfway walking towards Alec's they heard someone call out Alec's name and they all started to walk faster.

"Hey guys." A voice said right by Alec and Alec cursed in his head.  
"Sebastian." Everyone but Magnus said in unison.  
"You look really good today Little Red." Sebastian said with a wink.  
"Uh...thanks." Alec said as he tried to move closer to Magnus.  
"I miss seeing you around. It's not like back In high school when I saw you every day in English." Sebastian replied.  
"I...yeah I guess."   
Sebastian laughed. "So where you headed too?"

Jace groaned and stopped walking causing the others to stop as well.  
"Look Sebastian, Alec isn't interested in you so just back off okay? Why don't you go hang out with Lydia or something?"   
"I don't think that's true. Little Red likes me I can tell. And I can't hang out with Lydia because she doesn't even like me and plus no one even knows where she's at. Her mother is trying to find her right now." Sebastian replied.  
"What? Lydia's missing?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah sadly. I mean I don't really care. After turning you in like that Little Red..." Sebastian said as he expression turned cold.  
"Why do you keep calling me that? I have a name you know." Alec asked bitterly.  
Sebastian smirked and took a step towards Alec.  
"Oh I know very well Alexander." Sebastian purred into his ear.

Alec took another step back and he bumped into Magnus.  
"Look Sebastian is it?" Magnus asked as he wrapped a hand around Alec's waste.  
"Yes All big and mighty hunter?" Sebastian replied sarcastically.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "We got some where to be so if you don't mind."  
Sebastian smiled and looked at Alec. "Well of course. Good seeing you lightwoods around. And I will see you again Alexander."   
Sebastian then turned on his heals and walked off.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Magnus's other arm wrap around him.  
"Are you alright?" Magnus whispered.  
Alec nodded. Something about Sebastian said was stuck in his mind though. It was what he said about English class.  
They had become partners at one point during Junior year in English and that's when it hit him  
"Oh my god..." Alec said as he pushed away from Magnus.  
"Alexander what's wrong?"  
"How could I not see it! Oh my god!" Alec said as he paced back and forth.  
"Big brother you're scaring us. What's going on?" Isabelle asked.

Alec stopped and turned to them.  
"Don't you see? Jace you said that the hand writing was familiar and I told you that it was familiar to me too. I was trying to figure out who it belonged to but I know now!"   
"What are you talking about Alec?" Jace asked.  
"The wolf....It's Sebastian."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> So I got a tip that separating the dialog is easier to read so I'm going to try and do that.

They all decided to talk when they got back to Alec's place. They didn't want anyone to over hear their conversation, especially Sebastian. When they got home they saw Ragnor waiting for them by the front door. Alec quickly unlocked his door and pushed everyone inside. Once inside they all gathered around in Alec's living room sitting on the couch and chairs. Alec looked over at Ragnor and he knew that Ragnor also found out some pretty big news.

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out sooner." Jace said pacing back and forth. He was the only one not sitting down.

"Wait...figure out what?" Ragnor asked.

"Sebastian, we think he's the wolf." Isabelle spoke up.

"This makes sense now." Ragnor mumbled mainly to himself. 

Magnus rose an eyebrow and turned his head to look at his friend. "What are you talking about?" 

"Okay, so when I snooping around town for any clues, I overheard a conversation Sebastian was having on the phone, and let me tell you it was a weird one. But I guess what he said is making sense now from you guys telling me that you think Sebastian is the wolf." Ragnor replied.

"Well what did he say?" Simon asked. 

"He was talking to someone, I don't know who obviously because he was on the phone, but I heard him talking about how tomorrow night he's going to get his mate and that he can't wait to finally get his hands on his mate." Ragnor responded with a disgusted look on his face.

Once Ragnor said that, all heads turned towards Alec and he looked pale.   
"So you think he was talking about me?" Alec asked.

"Unfortunately yes. " Ragnor answered. 

Alec shook his head and stood up. He then walked out of his house closing the door behind him. He leaned up against the wall of his house and slid down the wall so he was not sitting and leaning his back against it. He took a deep breath in and out and then brought his legs to his chest and laid his head down on top of them. 

Everyone watched as Alec got up and left. No one said a thing until Isabelle stood up and was about to walk after him when Magnus gently grabbed her wrist and nodded at her. She then sat back down and let Magnus take care of her brother. He walked out the door and when he saw Alec sitting there with his head between his knees he wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and protect him forever. So that's what he did. He walked over, sat down next to Alec and gathered him into his arms. Alec didn't even need to look up to see who it was and he sighed when he leaned up against Magnus.

"I'm tired of this Magnus." Alec said as he lifted his head and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus nodded and ran his fingers through Alec's hair. "I know, I know. But listen to me Alexander, he is not going to get you. He will not get his hands on you. You are not his and he is not yours. If anything you're mine." Magnus whispered and placed a kiss on Alec's temple.

Alec smiled and looked up at Magnus. "And are you mine as well?" 

Magnus chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

The two stared in each others eyes for who knows how long until Magnus started to lean down and capture Alec's lips in a sweet and soft kiss. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's tongue on his bottom lip and when he did Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth tasting the beautiful boy. When they broke apart Magnus kissed a line down Alec's jaw and down his neck until he found his pulse point and bit gently. He then started to suck on his pulse point and he heard a small moan from Alec, encouraging Magnus to not stop. Soon enough it was getting dark out and the two were still kissing and enjoying each others presence. 

What they didn't notice were two glowing eyes hiding in the bush watching them with pure rage and Jealousy. The next thing they heard was a growl and a twig breaking.   
Magnus stood up immediate and helped Alec up. He pulled Alec inside and locked the door behind him. They then ran into the living room and Magnus ran over to Ragnor.

"Get our guns now and the Wolf's bane!" Magnus ordered and Ragnor got up right away and grabbed what they needed.

"What's going on?" Clary asked.

"The wolf..he's here." Magnus replied. 

When Ragnor came back he had a pouch in one hand and a case in the other. He placed both of them on the couch and then opened the case. Inside were three guns. He handed one to Magnus and then took one for himself. He then looked at Jace and held out the third gun towards him.

"We might need your help so take the gun blondie." Magnus said as Jace stared at the gun in Ragnor's hand.

Jace nodded and took the gun. When he was little him and his father went to the gun range every weekend but when his father died he stopped going.   
He knew how to shoot a gun and he was glad to have one because it meant that he could help protect his best friend.

"What is the wolf's bane for?" Simon asked.

"It's toxic to werewolves so Alec you can't touch this." Magnus explained. He then handed it to Isabelle.  
"If the wolf gets in some how and we're not around or something happens, just throw the wolf's bane on him okay? It won't kill him but it will for sure hurt him."

"But I read somewhere that Wolf's bane does kill a were wolf." Simon said.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Only if the were wolf somehow eats it or it gets injected into their blood." 

Alec stared at the guns filled with sliver bullets and then the wolfs bane. He was starting to panic. Magnus looked over at Alec and could see that Alec was scared. He started to make his way over to Alec, but when Alec saw the gun in his hand Alec backed up. Magnus furrowed his brows in confusion until he realized his problem. He placed the gun in his boot and then made his way over to Alec. This time Alec didn't back away.

When Magnus got to Alec he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Alec was still wearing his cloak and Magnus was glad because having Alec turn would be the last thing they needed.

"You're okay. You're going to be just fine. No one is going to hurt you alright?" Magnus whispered in his ear.

Suddenly they heard a bang on his door and then nails scratching on it. The next thing they heard made Chills run down Alec's spine.

"You can't keep my mate away from me. I will have him." The wolf growled out.

They heard the wolf scratch at the door and then growl very loudly. The wolf jumped on the door causing another banging noise. He did the same three things over and over again. The group was sitting on the kitchen floor watching the door with their backs against the wall. Magnus and Ragnor had Alec sit between them. Alec had his head in between his knees once more with his hands over his ears. An hour later the noise had finally stopped and they knew something was wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the wait you guys. I've been really busy.

It was quiet. The scratching and the growling had stopped and no one knew why. They all sat there for a good twenty minutes just to make sure the wolf wouldn't make any more sound. After a while Ragnor stood up and everyone followed. Alec was started to breath heavily and he noticed that his cloak wasn't around his shoulders, it was back on the couch. When he stood up he could feel his skin tingle and he knew why. The kitchen window blinds were open and the moon light was touching his skin. It was making him want to turn and it was like an itch he couldn't scratch. Alec closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to turn unless he knew that the wolf or should he say Sebastian was gone and away from his home and away from him and his friends.

"I'm going to go check if the wolf is gone." Ragnor said breaking the silence.

"What? Not by yourself you're not." Magnus said walking over to Ragnor. However when he saw Alec he stopped and started to walk over to him.

"Alexander...are you alright darling?" Magnus whispered.

"I...It's too much." Alec whimpered.

Magnus furrowed his brows and looked over at Isabelle who was looking over at her brother and her eyes widened when she noticed that he wasn't wearing his cloak and that the moon light was touching his skin. Luckily it wasn't a full moon or he would of turned instantly. Isabelle sighed and walked over to the window shutting the blinds.

"The moon light touched his skin, he needs to change if he wants to get rid of the feeling he has." Isabelle explained.

"He can't wait it out?" Ragnor asked.

"Oh he can but it won't be comfortable. Alec's done that plenty of times before but when he changed into a wolf after a long time of not changing, it's hard to fall back into routine." Isabelle explained.

Magnus nodded and looked over at Jace. "Do you think you can go with Ragnor?" 

Jace nodded. "Of course. "

When Ragnor and Jace got to the door they all heard a "be careful" from everyone. The two promised they would be back and then left the house to search around Alec's house. It was getting late so Simon and Clary each called their moms and told them that they would be sleeping at Alec's for the night. 

"Alec, do you want to change into a wolf?" Magnus asked as he gently grabed Alec's hand and lifted it up to his lips to place a gently kiss on Alec's slightly shaking hand.

"Not...not until I know he's gone." Alec replied as he shook his head.

Magnus nodded and pulled Alec into a hug. He then closed his eyes and placed a kiss onto Alec's forehead. He knew that Isabelle, Clary, and Simon were still in the room but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure Alec was okay. And if Magnus was going to be honest with himself, he was falling in love with the boy. Who would of thought that a werewolf hunter would fall in love with the thing he hunted. Alec sighed and closed his eyes once more. Alec also was starting to fall in love with Magnus but it wasn't the right time to tell each other that and they knew it. However they both didn't know how the other felt about each other and that was going to have to wait a little bit longer.

A few minutes passed and Jace and Ragnor had returned. Everyone sighed with relief and Magnus and Alec parted only to walk over to the two.   
However Alec froze when he saw what was in Ragnor's hand. It was an envelope and written on it was 'Alexander, My Little Red'  
Alec sighed and held out his hand to Ragnor.

"Are you sure? You don't have to read it Alec." Ragnor said.

"Yeah buddy. If you don't want to then you don't have too." Jace added.

"No...I have too. Let me have it...please." Alec said as he wrapped an arm around himself. The tingling in his skin was still there.

When Ragnor handed Alec the envelope. He took a deep breath in and out and began to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. I got really tired.  
> But I promise I will try my best to put another chapter and a longer one up tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It was another letter and Alec was getting really sick of all these games the wolf was playing. What was the whole point in this? Alec just didn't understand.  
He carefully opened the envelope and when he took out the paper, he was expecting a full out written letter but instead it only had seven words written in red, and not a pen either.  
Alec looked down at it and everyone gathered around to see what the paper had to say.

"Until the next full moon my love." Ragnor read out loud for the rest to hear. 

"What does that mean?" Clary asked.

"I think it means when the next full moon rises, he'll be back for me and this time it won't be a game." Alec replied.

Magnus sighed and turned to Jace and Ragnor. "Is that all you found? The letter? The wolf is gone right?"

"Yeah. We checked ever where and the wolf was gone. Not even his foot prints were in the sand. And yes that was all we found." Jace replied.

"Alright, well I think we should all get a good nights rest and we can talk about this in the morning. There is no using stressing about it now when we are all very tired." Isabelle said speaking up. 

Alec looked over at his sister and gave her a smile. There was rare moments where she would become a leader of sorts and when those moments happened, no one argued.   
The group said good night to each other have Alec showed everyone where they were going to sleep. Once everyone was situated, Alec turned to Magnus and gently grabbed his wrist pulling him into his room. Once inside he shut the door and led Magnus to his bed.

"Alexander, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Magnus asked with a wink. 

Alec's eyes widend and shook his head. "No. I mean not that I wouldn't want to do that with you but no. I just... I hate this feeling and I really need to turn and I just...I want you with me. I understand if you don't want to stay...I just...I don't want to be alone but if you want to go then..." Alec replied but was cut off when Magnus captured Alec's lips with his own.

"Alexander darling, of course I'll stay." Magnus whispered leaning his forehead on Alec's.

Alec nodded and walked away from the bed. He then closed his eyes. He then walked into his bathroom and took a deep breath in and out. A few seconds later and Alec was running and when he got halfway to the other side of his room he jumped and when he landed back on the ground he was in his wolf form. His fur was midnight black and his eyes were glowing blue. Magnus thought he was beautiful. 

"Come here gorgeous." Magnus said softly looking at Alec. 

Alec walked over to the bed and jumped on to it. He then walked over to Magnus and when Magnus lied down he patted his chest letting Alec know it was okay.  
Alec bowed his head and walked over to Magnus, he then settled down on the bed and placed his head on top of Magnus's chest.  
Magnus smiled and started to gently pet Alec's head. When Magnus started to scratch behind Alec's ear, Alec's tail began to wag causing Magnus to laugh.

"You're so adorable." Magnus said causing Alec to growl. "Oh shush you."

Alec then fell asleep the the feeling of Magnus gently petting his fur. All of the things he was feeling before was gone and it felt so good to turn into a wolf.   
When Alec woke up, he realized he was in his human form. Alec sighed and when he was about to get up, he felt Magnus's arms tighten around him.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked in a tired and rough voice that Alec though was really sexy.

"Did I wake you?" Alec asked. 

"No, I've been up for a few minutes. Let's just stay like this for a little while okay Alexander?"

"Okay Magnus." Alec replied.   
\----  
A few hours later the two decided to finally get out of bed. When they made their way into Alec's kitchen they saw everyone sitting around the table.   
There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, and much more all on Alec's kitchen counter. Alec rose an eyebrow and looked over his siblings who shrugged and pointed over at Clary.

"You made all of this?" Alec asked.

"Uh...yeah. I hope that's okay." Clary replied.

"Of course. But why?" 

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've been through a lot." Clary replied.

Alec smiled. "Is this where we hug?" 

Clary's eyes widend and she started to walk towards Alec with a grin and her arms spread out. 

"I'm kidding oh my gosh." Alec laughed as he felt Clary wrap her arms around him.

"Alright, I think you and Magnus should get some food and then we need to talk." Ragnor said as Alec and Clary parted.

"Of course." Alec said and walked over to get some food as well as Magnus.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Magnus and Alec had gotten their food and were now sitting at the table with everyone else. They sat there in silence as they ate, trying to enjoy their food before they discussed the letter they had found the night before. Once they finished, they cleaned up the table and sat back down around the table. The first person to speak was Ragnor.

"So...the full moon is in three days. That doesn't give us much time."

Alec ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Maybe I should just hand myself over. No one would have to get hurt again. This would all just go away." 

"Alexander that is not an option. Don't you ever say that again." Magnus replied with anger in his eyes.

Alec huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Isabelle sighed and moved her chair so it was closer to Alec's and wrapper her arms around him.  
Alec sighed as he leaned his head on top of his sisters trying to relax and calm down. He just wanted this to be over.

"So what do we do?" Jace asked.

"First thing's first. We need weapons and I know the place to get them." Magnus said standing up.

"I want to go with you." Alec said standing up as well.

Magnus nodded and grabbed the werewolfs hand giving it a squeeze. Everyone else stood up as well.

"There's a wolfsbane garden my the mayors office. Me and Simon and go get some." Isabelle said.

"Sounds good. I'll take Jace and Clary around town with me to see if we can find Sebastian to see what he's up too." Ragnor responded.

They all nodded. "Sounds good. We'll talk about what to do next when we get back."

Alec got dressed including wearing his cloak, and Magus got dressed as well. When they were done they met in the living room, said their good byes and that they would be back soon. Magnus and Alec both left the house and got into Magnus's car. Before Magnus started up his car, he turned in his seat to face Alec. Alec who had just finished buckling himself in, looked over at Magnus and rose an eyebrow. 

"So the shop we're going to sells weapons that are made to kill werewolves. If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to go darling. But just know I won't let anything happen to you." Magnus said as he grabbed Alec's hand.

Alec shook his head. "No I want to go. I uh...." Alec stopped and started to rub the back of his neck with his right hand.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"I just...I wanted to spend some time with you. Alone. That's weird isn't it?" Alec asked and looked out the window. 

Magnus smiled and turned Alec's head by gently grabbing Alec's chin between his thumb and pointer finger so he could look at him.  
He then leaned in and placed a kiss on to Alec's gorgeous lips. When they pulled away Magnus rested his forehead on Alec's.

"You're so adorable. It's not weird at all. It's cute. And I want to spend time with you too Alexander, you have no idea."

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus this time. "Okay. Let's go then."

Magnus smirked and started the car up. The little shop was about two hours away and it was out of town. Magnus had told Alec that his very good friend owned the shop and that she would be more than willing to help out them. He didn't say much about her but Alec knew it was because he had to meet her for himself. During the car ride the two talked about things, laughed about things. sang along with the songs on the radio. There were even silent times but it was a good kind of silent. They would hold hands and Alec loved every minute of it. 

"Almost there. I need you to not leave my side once we step inside the shop Alexander okay?"

"Okay Magnus. Even though I can take care of my self." Alec pouted.

Magnus laughed. "I know you can my big strong wolf." 

Magnus then turned down an old dirt road. There was nothing but trees surrounding the small dirt road and it kind of looked like those roads in a horror movie. It was weird and it kind of creeped Alec out a bit. Minutes later Magnus stopped the car but there wasn't any buildings in sight.

"Magnus?" 

"We have to walk the rest of the way. It's not far. It's just hidden. If everyone found out about this shop then we would have a war on our hands Alexander. Only hunters know about it." Magnus replied.

Alec nodded and grabbed Magnus's hand. Magnus held on to Alec's hand tightly and they started to walk down a what seemed to be a hiking path.   
Five minutes later Alec finally spotted a small building. It looked like a small wood cabin and did not look like a shop what so ever.

"is that it?" Alec asked.

"It sure is. Remember stay next to me at all times." 

Alec nodded and the two headed inside the small shop. Alec had no idea what was to come.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they entered the store, Alec looked around. There were weapons upon weapons through out the stores. Some were hanging off of walls and some were in locked glass cases. There was also pictures and paintings hanging on the walls of hunters killing were wolves and it made Alec's blood run cold. He moved closer to Magnus and Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. Alec sighed softly and jumped when he heard a voice behind them.

"Magus! Long time no see."

When Alec and Magnus turned around, they saw a woman who looked to be about 27 standing there with a smile on her lips and a hand on her hip. She was looking at Magnus and then rose an eyebrow when she looked over at Alec and saw the two holding hands. 

"Who is this gorgeous thing?" The woman asked eyeing Alec up and down.

"This Merida is my boyfriend Alec. And it has been a long time hasn't it?" Magnus chuckled.

Merida smirked. "Finally called quits with Camille? About time. I hated that bitch. Besides this one is way more pretty." 

Alec blushed and ducked his head as he brought his right hand to the back of his neck. Magnus smiled fondly at Alec and kissed the other mans temple.  
"He is very pretty. He's also a way better person than Camille ever was. Enough about me. I'm actually here for some weapons." 

Merida nodded and walked over to the counter. "I see. What kind of weapons do you want?" 

"Powerful ones. This werewolf is strong. Too strong. I've never seen anything like it." Magnus replied.

"I see. But tell me one thing Magnus...why is there a werewolf in my shop?" Merida asked 

Before Magnus could reply, Merida reached under the counter and brought out a gun that had no doubt silver bullets in it. Merida looked at the two and then aimed the gun at Alec. Magnus pushed Alec behind him and held up his hands and cursed silently when he heard Alec whimper softly behind him.

"How did you...how did you know?" Magnus asked.

"You didn't know this but I set up a silent alarm in my shop that goes straight to my phone. When ever a werewolf steps inside, i'll get an alarm on my phone. Now I know it's not you Magnus because You were just in here the other day and there is no way you would let yourself become a werewolf. So it must be him. Why is he with you? I thought you killed werewolves Magnus, not date them."

Magnus was about to speak when he felt Alec shaking behind him and give out a quiet whimper. Merida heard it too and when she looked over at Alec, he saw that the werewolf was scared and pained. Something in the way Alec looked made Merida's heart break. He wasn't like any werewolf she had met before and she could tell that the boy wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came. I'm sorry Magnus. I'm so stupid." Alec said as he leaned his head down on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus turned around immediately and wrapped his arms around Alec pulling him close. He knew that Alec was emotional and fragile especially with everything going on. He just wanted Alec to be happy and safe but everything seemed to be going in the wrong direction. Magnus kissed Alec's temple and whispered that everything was okay and that he wasn't stupid. He then turned his head to the side and glared right at Merida. 

Merida looked at the two and then placed the gun back under the counter. She slowly held up her hands telling Magnus that she wasn't a threat any more and slowly made her way over to the two. Once she got there she saw Alec's shaking body and his eye squeezed shut. She closed her own eyes and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. You poor thing. Look at him Magnus. He's shook up. Because of me!" Merida said with water in her eyes.

Magnus sighed and hugged Alec tighter. "I know you were just trying to protect yourself and the shop. I understand Merida. I also know your history with werewolves and it's okay. Don't beat your self up. Alexander is going through a lot right now. You're not the only reason he's like this." 

Merida furrowed her brows. "What's happening Magnus. Tell me." 

So Magnus did. He explained everything and during some parts he heard Alec whine and whimper. Magnus kissed his head many times telling him it was alright. Merida on the other hand was shocked. She couldn't believe that this innocent sweet boy was in so much trouble. 

"i'm going to help you. We're going to take down that sick son of a bitch." Merida growled.

Magnus frowned. "I don't want you getting mixed up into this Merida."

Merida shook her head. "Oh please. I've been hunting werewolves long before you. Now I'm going to help whether you like it or not. I'm going to go get us weapons. You stay here and calm your boy down okay? And tell him I'm sorry."

Merida took one last glance at the two before walking away and into one of the back rooms. Magnus knew that in that back room was very powerful and special weapons made for killing very dangerous werewolves. Merida only kept them around for emergencies and this...this was an emergency. Magnus sighed once more and placed his chin on top of Alec's head rubbing his back. Once he felt his love calm down he gently pulled away from Alec only enough for them to still be touching and for them to see each others faces.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I never do that Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Oh darling. You have nothing to be sorry about. I know you're going through so much sweetheart. You've been so strong for us and it's only about time that something made you break down. It's okay Alexander. It's okay." Maqgnus whispered back.

Alec sighed and gently cupped Magnus's face. "I love you so much Magnus."

Magnus felt himself tear up. "I love you with all my heart Alexander." 

Before they knew it, they were both kissing. It was sweet and passionate and filled with so much love and emotion that they wanted to stay like that in that moment forever. But of course it was never that easy.

"Get a room." Merida joked with a smile on her face. She walked towards the two boys with two duffle bags on each arm. She then threw one at Magnus and nodded.  
"Ready boys?"

"Ready." Magnus and Alec said in unison.

All they had to do now was get back to Alec's house and plan on how they were going to get rid of Sebastian once and for all.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long.   
> But I finally wrote another chapter!
> 
> This story is coming to an end soon. I loved writing this story but I feel like it's time for it to end soon.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

When they got back to Alec's house, the others were there waiting for them on his couch. However when they saw Merida walking in after them, they were all on their feet in an instant. Jace and Isabelle pushed Alec behind them as they saw her carrying two duffel bags filled with weapons. Alec rolled his eyes and pushed them away before walking towards her and helping her put the bags down. Isabelle and Jace both gaped while Clary and Simon started to laugh. Ragnor rolled his eyes and walked over to the bags to check out the weapons.

"Guys, this is Merida, Merida this is Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon. and Ragnor." Magnus said with a smile.

Jace rose an eyebrow. "Where did you get those weapons at?" 

"I own a shop that sells weapons to kill werewolves." Merida said with a shrug. 

"What! Are you kidding me? You brought a werewolf killer here?" Jace asked bitterly looking right at Magnus.

Magnus walked right up to Jace and was about to say something when Merida cleared her throat. Everyone turned their heads to see Merida sitting on the couch with Alec's head on her lap. Except it wasn't Alec's human form. Alec was now a black giant wolf laying down on the couch with his head on Merida's lap. Merida was looking at the others with a smile on her face and her right hand scratching behind Alec's ears. 

"Why is my brother a wolf? What did you do? He hates being in his wolf form." Isabelle asked glaring at Merida.

Merida sighed. "Calm down girl. If I wanted to hurt him, I would of done it already. Besides you lot don't know much about Werewolves now do you?"

Magnus chuckled and walked over as he crouched down in front of Alec. "I hope you asked Alexander before you did it Merida." 

"Of course I did Magnus. He was actually excited to see if it would work." 

When Alec opened his eyes he saw Magnus in front of him. He then jumped and pounced on Magnus licking his face. Magnus started to crack up laughing and starting to swat Alec's face away. The werewolf then laid down on top of Magnus and buried his fury head in the side of Magnus's neck.

"You're so adorable and so precious my love." Magnus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alec. 

Merida smiled. "Truly amazing. I've never seen a werewolf be so caring and nice before. It's a nice change." 

"He hates being a werewolf. He struggles with it. It's hard enough to accept his human self but knowing that he's part monster gets to him you know?"

Merida shook her head. "He's not a monster." 

"We know." Jace replied with a proud grin. 

A few minutes later Jace walked over to Alec and tried to pull him off. However Alec wouldn't budge. He whimpered and buried his face more into the side of Magnus's neck. Magnus held on tighter and chuckled as he kissed the side of Alec's face.

"Alec get off of Magnus and turn back please. We need to get started." 

Alec brought his head up and growled.

"Don't growl at me Mr."

Alec huffed and laid his head down on Magnus's chest. Magnus propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Alec.  
"Your brother is right Alexander. As much as I love this side of you, we need you back to your beautiful human self okay?"

Alec whined.

"I know baby. But you need to turn back okay?"

Alec closed his eyes and within a few minutes Alec was human again and still on Magnus. Alec was now very exhausted. It's what happens when he turns. It's one of the two reasons he hates being a werewolf. Everyone knew that too. Everyone also knew the second reason. Which was that he was afraid of hurting someone or afraid of someone knowing and thinking he was a monster. However no one knew the reason why Alec hated turning back into a human once he was a wolf. 

Magnus looked to his left to see the others in a conversation. He then looked at Alec and saw the boy above him lost in thought. Within an instant, Magnus flipped them over so now Alec was on bottom and Magnus was on top. He cupped Alec's face and kissed his lips for a brief second.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Do you know why I hate turning back into my human self?" Alec whispered.

"No. But you can tell me. You can tell me anything Alexander. I won't judge you." 

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "It's because when I'm a wolf I feel safe."

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's temple. "Oh Alexander..."

Alec opened his mouth and then closed it. He had no idea what to say now. Instead he opened his eyes and lifted a hand to cup Magnus's cheek and brought his head down so that they were resting their foreheads on one another.

"Get a room." Jace called. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and stood up. Holding out hand, Alec grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. Magnus then wrapped an arm around Alec and pulled him close.

"We will talk later okay?" 

"Okay."

Magnus kissed Alec's temple one last time before they walked over to the others. It was finally time to put a plan in motion.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.  
> I've been in writers block mode for so long and I still am So i hope this chapter isn't too bad lol.

They all were sitting in a circle in Alec's living room. They were all trying to figure out a plan to get rid of Sebastian once and for all. They've been going over ideas for a few hours now and they have yet to get anywhere. As the sun in she sky started to go down and the moon started to rise, Alec started to feel more and more anxious. It wasn't the full moon but it was close. In fact the full moon is tomorrow and that only meant that tomorrow would be the day Sebastian would be coming for Alec. 

As the moon light hit the window and entering Alec's house, Alec couldn't take it anymore. He needed to turn. The wolf inside him was itching at his skin, begging him to transform. That and all this talk about Sebastian was making him feel uneasy. He wanted to feel safe and when he's a wolf he feels just that. Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control it. Suddenly it was too much. His body was starting to ache and he was starting to get a major headache and the only way to release all the pain was to turn.

When Alec let out a whimper, Magnus turned his head and saw the state his love was in. Alec was pale and he had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands were on in his hair pulling it harshly. Magnus quickly got up and scooped Alec into his arms. Everyone went silent as they watched.

"I need to talk to Alexander. I'll be right back." Magnus explained.

Everyone nodded and slowly fell back into conversation. Isabelle and Jace were both worried about their brother but they knew that he was in good hands because Magnus was going to take good care of him and find out what was wrong. 

Magnus carefully carried Alec into his room and closed the door behind him. He then walked over to the bed and sat down with Alec in his lap. Alec opened his eyes and let out another whimper of pain.

"Magnus..."

"Whats wrong darling?" Magnus asked softly.

"I need to turn. I don't know why. I've never felt like this before. But my body is so achy and my head is pounding and my body is telling me to turn. I need to turn Magnus." Alec replied as his body started to shake slightly.

"Then turn baby. If you need to turn then turn. You are safe here. We will look after you while you're in your wolf form. I will look after you. I will take care of you. It's okay baby." Magnus whispered as he kissed his forehead,

Alec sighed. "I just don't want to be a burden."

"And you won't be. I promise my love."

"You promise?" Alec whispered.

"I promise."  
\-------------------------------------------

When Magnus came back, he saw Isabelle and Simon were now on the couch cuddling and Jace and Clary were doing the same but on the floor. Magnus rolled his eyes and looked around to find Merida and Ragnor only to see them walk into the living room with drinks in their hands. Magnus chuckled to himself as he sat down on Alec's love seat couch that wasn't preoccupied.

"Where is my brother? Is her okay?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus opened his mouth to explain when they all heard a bark and paws on the floor. They all turned their head to see Alec in his wolf form. Alec ran over to Isabelle and jumped on the couch and started to nuzzle her head with his wolf one. Isabelle laughed and placed her hand on his head.

"How come you're a wolf buddy?' Jace asked as he reached up and ran a hand through Alec's fur.

Alec barked and jumped off the couch and walked over to Magnus. He then jumped on the love seat and climbed on to Magnus's lap. Magnus also laughed and wrapped his arms around the wolf. Alec looked up at Magnus and barked again with a nod of his head telling him it was okay to explain.

"He was in pain. His body was aching and his head was hurting and I guess his body was telling him to turn. He needed to turn. So I told him it was okay and it is. So here we are." Magnus explained and then kissed the top of Alec's furry head.

Alec licked Magnus's cheek before getting off of him only to lay down on the other seat and to rest his head on Magnus's lap.

"He sure is cute. It's strange really." Merida said as watched Alec and tilted her head to the side.

"Why is it strange?" Simon asked.

"Because werewolves are dangerous. They're monstrous creatures." 

Alec whined and moved his head so he could bury it in Magnus's stomach and shirt. Magnus immediately moved his hand to Alec's head and started to pet it while he looked over at Merida and glared.

"They're not all monstrous." Magnus spat out.

"Maybe. But how long have you known Alec for? How can you be sure he hasn't killed in the past?" 

Alec whined louder. Magnus quickly leaned down and began to whisper words in Alec's ear. "Shhh. You're okay baby. It's okay."

"What the hell is this Merida? I thought you said he was different? Why are you saying these things now?" Ragnor asked bitterly.

Merida rolled her eyes. "He is different i'll give you that. But that doesn't mean he's not a monster."

Magnus growled. "Then get out. Why are you helping us then if you think he's a monster?" 

"Because there's a bigger monster out there and like it or not Magnus, you need my help. I never changed my mind about them. I'm sorry if you thought so. But werewolves will always be werewolves no matter what. You can't change them. It's just who they are." 

Jace suddenly got up and walked over so he was standing in front of Merida. "We don't need you. Especially in my brothers house who has been nothing but kind to you. And yet here you are calling him a monster? We don't need your help."

"Stupid boy! Have you ever killed a werewolf?" Merida asked.

"No but Magnus and Ragnor have so why do we need you?" Isabelle responded as she got up and walked over.

"Because this is a werewolf that Magnus and Ragnor have never killed before but I have. Five years ago I was in Africa because I got a call about a rogue wolf. And that wolf was just like this one. So even though they know how to kill a werewolf, they know nothing about when it comes to this one." 

"So we figure it out!" Jace spat.

Before anyone else could talk, they all heard a loud bark. Turning their heads they saw Alec sitting up on the couch while showing his teeth. He looked at Merida and nodded his head telling her that she was staying. Magnus smiled and scratched behind his ear. He understood what Alec was saying completely.

"He's telling you to stay. However when we are done with Sebastian you are gone. Got it?" Magnus said looking at Merida.

"Of course." 

Alec looked at everyone in the room before slowly laying back down and laying his head on Magnus's lap. Thirty minutes later Merida got up and walked around the house as she looked out every window. When she came back everyone was looking at her with weird expressions.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean any of it." Merida said with a sigh.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you say those things if you didn't mean it?" Magnus asked trying not to raise his voice.

"Because Sebastian was here. He was listening in. I had to make sure he thought that I was still the same hunter. That I didn't trust any werewolf so he doesn't think i'm actually working with you. I know you probably won't understand but I truly am sorry for all those horrible things I said. I'm sorry Alec." Merida replied.

"How did you know he was here? What if you're lying?" Clary asked.

Alec sat up once more and got off the couch. He then walked over to Merida and rubbed his head on her leg. Merida smiled and crouched down so she could scratch behind both his ears. Alec licked her face before going back to Magnus.

"Because he felt him here too." Magnus whispered.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Alexander knew that Sebastian was here. I think it's why he was so desperately wanting to turn." Magnus explained.

Alec barked and nodded his head. At first Alec was confused to why he was wanting to turn but once he was in his wolf form, he could sense Sebastian's presence and he knew that Merida did as well. She was a very trained hunter so it only made sense. So when Merida started to say the things she did, Alec began to play along. 

"This just got ten times more complicated. If Sebastian was here then he probably knows what we are up too." Jace said.

"So what do we do now?" Isabelle asked looking at Merida.

"We think and we plan just like before."


End file.
